Digimon Revolt
by secretiveninjathingy101
Summary: It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors? Rated T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1 - Targeted

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Hey, Secretiveninjathingy101 here. I decided to try my hand at writing a story. I've been into Digimon for as long as I can remember and have always longed for a season 2 of Digimon Frontier. I tried this a while back and posted the first chapter but life got in the way so I've reread and re-vamped it.

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Digimon. You _know_ I don't own Digimon. You've just been disclaimed.

Chapter 1: Targeted

_Footsteps echoed behind him, familiar ones._

_He keeps running._

_He hears nothing but footsteps and heavy breathing. _His_ breathing he notes. He hits something. Maybe it's a wall or a barrier. Perhaps it's the rising fear in his chest that stops him. Either way, he's trapped._

_Dead. End._

_The footsteps grew closer and closer and although it is darker then dusk, wherever he is, he finds himself being able to finally see his predator amidst the absence of light._

_And then, _he_ speaks._

"_I never left", he says "I will never leave you Kouichi, our lives are one, intertwined by Destiny…"_

"…n-no…NO…Shut Up...Sto-OW!" and he was awake. Just a dream he was shaken out of by a very worried Kouji.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah Kouji, it was just a bad dream" a lie, a big, huge lie "did I wake up the others?" The gang had decided that on the first weekend of every month, they would stay over one person's house as a sort of monthly reunion of their departure from the Digital World. This month's reunion being held by the frightened boys own brother, Kouji, warrior of light.

"Are you kidding?" Kouji asked with a smirk, "you couldn't wake up Takuya with a nuclear war."

"Good. Sorry for waking you up Kouji."

"No problem big brother," but as Kouji went to turn around and go back to sleep, Kouichi's adrenaline wore of and he felt a stinging sensation on his check and called his brother's name again.

"What is it Kouichi?" as Kouji as he turned back around.

"Why does my face hurt?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

"I was worried and you wouldn't wake up" the younger twin said with a smirk as he ducked from an oncoming flying pillow.

XXXXX

"Man, I slept like a log!" said Takuya digging into the pancakes Satomi had made for them. "Mmmh, I love me some waffles in the morning!" The gang was currently gathered in Koujis room eating away.

"Do you have any decency?!" Zoe yelled as she hit him over the head. "Last time I checked logs don't snore loud enough to wake up Lucimon!"

"Hey!" Takuya protested as all his friends, excluding Kouichi, began laughing at his expense.

"What's wrong Kouichi?" asked Tommy causing the focus of the group to switch from Takuya to their residential warrior of darkness. "You look like you've seen a phantomon."

"I'm fine Tommy," a lie, again "Just tired is all." said Kouichi trying to cover up how spooked his dream had really made him.

"Come on bro, tell us" said Kouji. If it's what he thought it was…"What got you so freaked-out last night?"

"Duskmon" said Kouichi bluntly. Not a lie. He was tired of the charade. If he was going insane then he should tell someone before he's too far gone, right?

Silence.

Silence paired with looks of horror and disbelief.

Food was forgotten and the air was tense. But each of them secretly felt a little relief.

But why wouldn't they? Each one of them had been having their own nightmares, all refusing to talk to the others about them. The silence lasted for a while as each warrior became lost in thought. Kouji looked around at his friends. He noticed that the bags under their eyes, and probably his as well, matched kouichi's. The bags held not just tiredness, but fear and worry. Had they all been having their share of scares? He had dreamt as well, but…

"There's no need to be so secretive Kouichi", spoke Tommy, cutting off Kouji's train of thought, "I had a dream a couple of nights ago too." And with a few words, Kouji's question was answered and the others' curiosity was peeked. The gang looked on in interest, waiting for Tommy to divulge on the details. "I was running away from a bunch of pagumon, just like how me and J.P. were on that first day in the Digital World. As they were chasing me they began morphing together into something. I never made it to the end though; I woke up to my brother shaking me awake. I guess I had woken him up with all my yelling," he finished sheepishly.

"I had a rough dream too sometime last week" said Takuya. "Me and Z were in Nefertimon's library looking through some books."

"What's so bad about that?" the blond asked giving him a confused look. "Books aren't so bad Takuya" she finished with a smirk causing the others to muffle a few laughs.

"I wasn't done" he half-snapped giving her a pointed look, "Ranamon appeared and filled the room with water and you fell into a whirl pool, just like that time when our D-tectors had been stolen. I woke up before I could find out if you had survived or not."

"Oh", she replied looking to the floor as the others momentary joy fled.

"Mine," spoke Kouichi breaking the silence "was simple, Duskmon was chasing me. He said he was still with me, that it was our destiny to be together. It seemed so real at the time" he finished.

"Mine was pretty traumatizing too," said J.P. "It was basically a reenactment of when I had to face that evil clone of myself except this time, none of you guys showed up to help me…I was all alone and I couldn't win..."

At this point the mood in the room had gradually sullen as those who had already shared looked on towards Zoe and Kouji, wondering what their dreams had been about and wanting to get it over with. None of them had planned on having such a sullen conversation at 10 in the morning.

"Mine was simple." Kouji said breaking the silence, "I watched Kouichi being destroyed by Lucimon over and over again." At this the older twin looked down at his barely touched breakfast and shuddered at the memory. It was a bad memory for all of them, but that day had affected the twins the most.

"What about you Z?" said Takuya, nudging her shoulder. "What did you dream of?"

"Uh…." the others looked at the blond, confused at her hesitance.

"C'mon Z, you should tell us, getting it off ya chest might help," the warrior of Thunder retorted.

"It was weird…" She finally began after debating on whether she should tell them or not. "Mine wasn't a memory, it was something that had never happened before…"

"Are you sure it never happened Z?" said Takuya. "All of ours were bad memories from the Digital World."

"I was stuck in a cage and I saw a clown on the other side of the bars," she continued with an unfocussed gaze as if she hadn't heard what he just said, "I believe, no, I know he was a Digimon, but He only spoke in riddles…I've never seen him before." The guys shed worried looks. Zoe's eyes said it all, she was scared. "I don't get it, I thought you guys were all gunna have similar dreams, that all of you might have seen someone like him in your dreams too, but you didn't…"

"Is that all?" asked Kouji seeing the look of fear in his friend's eyes. They screamed that there was more to her dream than she was letting on. "He just stood there and read off riddles?"

"No," she sighed "he answered them too." Her voice shook slightly as she took a calming breath. "They were all about me, they're always about me but my name isn't the answer."

"What's the answer then?" Asked Tommy as they all leaned in to hear better since her voice had gradually grown quieter.

"I'd really rather not say…" Zoe said putting on a fake smile and waving her hands, she didn't want them to make a fuss over her, "I'm sure it's not _that_ big of a deal…"

"Zoe," it was Takuya now "what was the answer?"

"…my next target." The warrior of wind gently spoke as her smile fell. "I woke up gasping for air at about three in the morning. Even after I woke up it felt like I could still hear his voice as I was trying to calm myself down. I just don't get it, I know it's not a memory, I've never seen him before." The others were at a loss as to what to tell her.

"Something's definitely up though," said J.P. "Something important."

"Obviously," said Kouji sarcastically, "but we don't…" Unfortunately Kouji never got the chance to finish as his stepmother yelled up to him.

"Kouji, there's a girl on the phone for you!" yelled Satomi causing the previous topic to be forgotten for the time being.

"Ooooooo" Chimed J.P., Takuya, and Tommy as Zoe and Kouichi chuckled a bit.

"Kouji has a girlfriend?" questioned Takuya in mock amazement.

"Shut it Takuya, it's probably that chick I got assigned to do some stupid science project with."

"What's her name?" Takuya cooed "I bet you think she's real OW! ZOE!"

"What?" said the blonde while putting on an innocent face causing the resident goggle head to blush a bit.

"Hmph, and he says I have girl troubles." Kouji mumbled to the others causing them to laugh as Zoe and Takuya struck up an argument. "And I think her name is Chiaki."

"Chiaki?!" Yelled J.P. "You mean that girl we met in the digital world traveling with Angemon?!"

"How am I supposed to know I barely talked to her in cla…" he began.

"KOUJI! It's not polite to keep a girl waiting!" Satomi yelled as more snickers began.

"You guys suck," he whispered while giving them his best stare-down. "Coming mom!"

XXXXX

And Chapter one is done. I think it's much better now, at least compared to before. I hope my spelling and grammar didn't suck to much!

It's hard to say when I'll update but I have the next couple of chapters in production so I may be able to update every other week, maybe every week if I get my shit together.

Here are the ages of our lovely cast of Frontier characters for you

- Takuya 14 freshman

- Kouji 15 freshman

- Zoe 14 freshman

- JP 16 sophomore

- Tommy 12 6th

- Kouichi 15 freshman

- Chiaki 14 freshman

- Teruo 15 freshman

- Teppei 14 8th

- Katsuharu 16 sophomore

Like it? Hate it? Itching to type a few words? Review and tell me what ya think.

Until Next time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Setting off a chain reaction

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: Consider yourself Disclaimed

Chapter 2: Setting off a Chain Reaction

*DING-DONG*

"Kouji, your friend is here!" Satomi called.

After having talked to Chiaki over the phone the other day, Kouji had concluded that it probably was the same girl from the Digital World. Her voice had sounded the same and from what Kouji remembered, so was the way she spoke. The only thing was…

She probably didn't remember him.

In fact, he was pretty certain that she didn't. After coming back from the Digital World, none of the Warriors had heard anyone else talk about the Digital World. Hundreds upon Thousands of Kids had been summoned and yet no one seemed to remember. Yeah, Chiaki and the others had been their longer, but they never had D-Tectors so who's to say they forgot too. Besides, it was declared that the destruction of Shibuya Station was caused by an earthquake, not a blood-thirsty digimon bent on destroying the world.

"Kouji!" yelled up an angry stepmom, "what did I tell you about keeping a girl waiting!"

"I'm coming jeez!" Kouji yelled back.

XXXXX

It _was_ her.

Chiaki.

They had been working for just over an hour now and she hadn't said one thing about the Digital World. Had he really expected her to though?

"You ok Kouji?" Chiaki asked quietly, "you seem distracted."

"It's nothing." He growled in frustration. Like a wolf she thought.

"It's not 'nothing' if you're that angry about it," she snapped back. "Geez, and I thought Teppei could be grumpy," she finished with a frown.

That peaked his interest.

Teppei was one of the other four kids who had been traveling with Angemon. He and his friend Katsuharu had been bullies before coming to the Digital World, Tommy's bullies. They were the ones that forced him to go to the Digital World in the first place. I guess they had, indirectly of course, helped save the world. He still didn't like them for all the torment they had put Tommy through even though Tommy had forgiven them back in the Digital World.

_He_ didn't forgive quite so easily.

He also remembered that other kid but he couldn't quite remember his name. It was on the tip of his tongue…

"Teruo likes to say he doesn't have tack," that's who it was Kouji thought, Teruo.

Chiaki continued on though, not noticing Kouji's interest in the matter at hand and how he slightly perked up in recognition of Teruo's name. "Personally, I have to agree, half of what Teppei says he grumbles-" and Kouji had to cut her off, had to stop her, had to know…

"How do you remember them?"

XXXXX

_He was standing there, just beyond her cage, asking riddles, demanding answers._

_Correcting her every time she was wrong. She refused to answer 'correctly' though, refused to give him the satisfaction of it. If he wouldn't stop haunting her, then she would make his life hell, just like he had been making hers. But she was struggling. She was losing and she knew it…_

"NO!" yelled Zoe, startled awake from her sleep.

It had happened again.

Zoe had been working on her essay due in class on Monday and she had fallen asleep half way through.

But now she was finally awake, although she was still sweating, shaking, and on the verge of a major panic attack.

But it had seemed so real, it always did. All the emotions of her dream self were still hers, still there, all the riddles fresh in her mind. She had that same dream every time she fell asleep now. She never felt rested and the more she slept, the more she dreamed. She was growing tired of this, physically and mentally. She knew she was overthinking this, right? Her dream had only _seemed_ real. But she finally found out something crucial.

His name

Piedmon.

A silly name for a silly looking Digimon she thought. But he wasn't all that silly. In all actuality, he was quite terrifying. His voice still lingered in her ears, a mocking tenor-pitched laugh that could rival the Joker's. His image still burned in her eyes and if she stared at the shadow in the corner of her room she swore she could still see his wicked grin.

But then she realized something.

That shadow really _did_ look like him. She was tired and unfocussed and she _knew_ she knew better than to just sit there and watch as the shadow melted away into nothingness and an echo of a voice whispered "not now my target, but soon."

Tired and unfocussed or not, she knew that wasn't her imagination. She was done fooling herself, done lying to herself. She was being hunted. She was prey, his prey. He would come for her, for all of them.

She needed to warn the others.

XXXXX

Chiaki was confused to say the least.

How did she know them? Did Kouji mean to ask how she knew her own best friends? The four of them had met over the summer at Shibuya Station. In fact, they had been their when that 'earthquake' had hit. They helped each other get out and survive.

But they knew.

They knew it wasn't an earthquake. It was a monster. A monster had destroyed Shibuya Station. They saw it happen but their family and friends never believed them so they just gave up on telling people. But they couldn't be the only ones who knew the truth.

Someone else had to…

"I said," Kouji blurted rudely, "how do you know them?"

"Why do you care?" Man this kid was infuriating.

Kouji sighed; they had to have some recollection of how they met, right?

"How did you all meet?"

Well, that was unexpected, but she told him anyways, leaving out the part about the monster of course; she didn't need somebody else calling her and her friends crazy. And that is exactly why Chiaki couldn't help her surprise at the next few words that Kouji would utter.

"An earthquake you say," his question sounding more like a statement however, "is that _really_ how you remember it?"

No "Yes," she lied.

"Are you sure?" a counter attack she thought. "Does the name Lucemon mean nothing to you?" he growled again. He does that a lot she noted. "Because if I remember correctly, then it was that monster that destroyed Shibuya Station, not some lame earthquake."

No. Freakin. Way.

"You too," she half whispered, "you saw him too, we thought we were the only ones."

So he knows everything, thought Chiaki, he knows the truth.

She barely remembers anything, thought Kouji, what she does know is more lies than truth. "Why don't we get back to work, I want to finish this stupid project before I graduate."

"ye-yeah", a lame answer. That was all she could say though. There were others. There were others that knew the truth.

She needed to tell the guys.

XXXXX

_It was different this time._

_Long gone was the shadowy clone of himself and that dusty boxing ring instead, he stood inside an empty flame terminal with a mechanical voice calling out his name. It was emotionless, robotic._

_It was cold._

_He couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was almost as if the voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_He began walking, seeing no point in staying in the same place, when he saw a trailmon slowly approaching him. The trailmon had a large mechanical creature on its back._

"_Hello JP…"_

And he was up. It was a dream like Zoe's, one that wasn't a memory but a never before happened event. Perhaps it was a yet to come event, But he would _not_ be frightened. He would_ not_ worry because he knew. He knew if he succumbed to his fear than whoever was on the other end of that voice would get to him. He knew that if he let his guard down then he would be history.

XXXXX

"I'm scared," apparently Zoe didn't get the memo JP thought. They had all gathered in the park to hang out that day. It was Sunday, one day away from another long week of classes, a relaxing day, usually, but the blonde was nowhere close to being relaxed. "I can't sleep without having that same stupid dream. I'm exhausted and everywhere I look I see his face."

"I think you're overthinking this too much Z," said Takuya soothingly, "you're worrying yourself sick. Listen, we have school tomorrow, why don't you go home, relax, and get some sleep."

"I CAN'T!" She snapped, startling the others, "He's everywhere, he's in my head, the shadows, he won't leave me alone!"

"It was just a dream Z," JP said trying to help calm her down. "I had a similar dream to yours last night but I'm fine. It's nothing to be worried about; being scared is what's going to get you in the end, not some random dreamt up digimon."

"He'll get me whether I'm scared or not JP," she said fuming, "He's after me, his 'target', and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. If you guys don't want to believe me then fine, forget I said anything, but something _is_ going to happen, I can _feel_ it, so don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she left, and no one stopped her. They all knew how Zoe got. She just needed time to cool down, and then they would talk to her and help her get over this. She was just overreacting, she's done it before, and so they thought nothing of it.

It was a mistake, JP later thought. She had been right all along; they just refused to believe it. At least, not until it was too late.

Not until…

XXXXX

"TAKUYA, GET DOWN HERE!" cried his mother.

"Geez mom, is the house on fire or something?" Takuya replied as he came into the kitchen to see his mom on the phone. She was paler than usual with a worried look in her eyes.

"Who ya talking too?" Takuya asked worriedly. He had a bad feeling about this…

"I'm on the phone with Zoe's father."

NO.

No no no.

She's fine, she _has_ to be.

"Zoe is gone"

XXXXX

So that's it. Zoe is gone and I bet you all know who the culprit is. But where is she? And how are they going to get her back? And is JP being hunted now to? Will these be answered next chapter?

I guess you'll have to wait and see.

I decide since I just started this story back up that I would post chapter 2 in addition to editing the first chapter. I hope someone is enjoying this story and I would like to apologize if there are any spelling and/or grammar issues, I suck at spelling and grammar.

My goal is to update every two weeks, possibly every week if I get the time with my busy schedule, I haven't picked a day to update but it will probably either be Saturday or Sunday.

In the meantime, why don't you review and tell me if ya hate, love it, think im pretty, whatever really.

Stay prodigious my friends.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gone

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been four years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon then every arc would have had a second season, especially Frontier.

Chapter 3: Gone

"…her father claims he woke up this morning with a weird feeling in his chest and when his daughter didn't come down for breakfast…"

"…a young girl was taken from her home last week…"

"…gone without a trace. We speak with the father of our latest MIA case after this commercial break…"

"…it's been one week since 13 year old Zoe Orimoto has seemingly vanished from thin air. Her father last saw her on her way out to Shibuya Park to meet up with her friends. He came home from work later that night to see a note from his daughter stating she had gone to bed early. He had thought nothing of it and when morning came she was no were to be found. Police have sent out a search warrant for the young girl and ask that if you have seen her to please call 911."

XXXXX

"…you too huh?" It wasn't new for the gang to be tired from lack of sleep and the latest onslaught of nightmares. After Zoe had gone missing, the guys had been on constant look out. They knew who it was that took her.

It was that bastard Piedmon.

They all had been feeling guilty about the last time they had seen her. She was upset, exhausted, and they just watched her walk away.

And now she was gone.

And they all knew who was going next too. JP had been having dreams similar to Zoe's for just over week now, although the digimon in his dream was different. It was more mechanical and spoke straightforward to JP. He told JP he was next.

But now they also knew who was after JP.

"What was he like?" asked Kouji, having been even more on edge now that the third 'target' had been discovered.

"Well…" Kouichi began, "he just kind of stood there and watched me through the trees that lined the edge of the clearing I was standing in. He looked kind of like a goat but he stood on his hind legs. He had purple fur and black bat wings, but he didn't give off an intimidating aura…"

"It doesn't matter!" Kouji snapped, "if he's coming after you then he's our enemy and needs to be stopped!"

"As bad as it is that the rest of us are having these dreams," cut in Takuya "I still say finding Zoe is our number one priority. She's been gone for a week and we all know how fast the digital world's time goes and-"

"And what makes you so sure that's where she is!" growled Kouji. Yes, actually growled.

"Where else do you think she could be!" the rebuttal, also a growl. As if their beast spirit counterparts had taken over and began arguing for their hosts.

"I think Takuya's right," said their youngest companion standing up from his spot on the bench. Coming to the park had been Takuya's idea of course. He'd made them go back to the park four times now believing there would be some sort of clue there.

"What makes you say that Tommy?" asked JP out of curiosity.

"Why would he hide her in our turf?" simple. That's what it was. A simple thought that made so much sense to them all, and made Kouji a little angry that Takuya was probably right and he wasn't.

"I say we try Shibuya Station," answered Kouichi, "I mean, they just reopened the station right before we started getting all these weird dreams, maybe it has something to do with all this."

"It does make sense," Kouji agreed thoughtfully, "The reopening of the station may have also reopened the underground one as well. It would be a really easy way to get in and out of our world."

"So if were all in agreement," finished Takuya "Then we head over their right after school tomorrow and get our Zoe back!"

"Right!"

XXXXX

One week.

She had been here for just_ one_ week.

She was annoyed to say the least. Piedmon was one of the most infuriating Digimon she had ever met. All he did was talk in riddles, he barely gave her any food, and all he did was show off his key chain collection while she ate. He was only ever their when she ate. She barely ever saw her captor and she was already going mentally insane because of him.

And she hadn't found much out from him.

Yes, she asked him as many questions as she could, and he answered them all. Problem was, as stated before, he only spoke in riddles, complicated, twisting, deceiving riddles.

And Zoe was just too damn hungry to focus on anything but escape. Her phone had been confiscated and was sitting on a pedestal under a thick glass case just out of her reach on the other side of her cell. It was just like it was right before he knocked her out and brought her here.

Just one send button away from speed dialing Takuya for help.

That may have infuriated her more than Piedmon.

"A risen yeasted feast made from grains and heat, what am I?" cackled Piedmon as he placed a small loaf of bread on a cracked try before her. She was wrong; Piedmon was, in fact, more annoying than the state of her phone.

"If memory serves," counted Zoe coldly "a small stale piece of bread, just barely enough to keep me from starving to death."

"Keep up that tone and something clear and refreshing you will no longer get!" he snapped, amusement gone from his voice. He wasn't too happy with his captive either. She was rude, sassy, and didn't give one damn about his precious collection.

"You wouldn't dare, you need me alive, and in order to stay alive you need to give me water." Zoe said with a smirk.

"Argh," He grunted as he handed her a small, crudely made cup filled with slightly murky water.

"Now," smiled Zoe, as sickenly sweet as she could, "was that so hard?"

No answer except for the sound of Piedmon sitting in a chair next to the pedestal with her phone as he watched to make sure she ate and drank everything, just like he always did.

As soon as she was finished he grabbed the tray the bread head been on along with the small make shift cup and left without another word.

If Zoe was going to go down at the hands of this circus freak, then she was going to go down giving him as hard of a time as she could, kicking and screaming if need be.

Now, about getting to her phone…

XXXXX

Takuya had completely forgotten.

Let's start from the beginning and clarify just what Takuya had forgotten in his haste to get the warrior of wind back.

All of them had attended different schools amongst the Shibuya district before the Digital world and decided to apply to the same high school in Odaiba, picking up clubs and activities along the way. Not many of them were very fond of the schools in Shibuya and, especially after going to the Digital World, felt out of place among their peers, the same ones they had been going to school with for some time.

So they decided to start a new and go somewhere else.

Tommy himself had switched to a school in Odaiba fairly soon after returning from the Digital world. Tommy had taken up soccer as soon as they got back following in Takuya's footsteps but After about a month or so he began to truly miss the feeling of ice beneath his finger tips and decided to take up ice skating. He had gotten a lot of crap from his peers at school for it and was made fun of for choosing something so 'girly' so Tommy switched schools. He wasn't upset so much as he had no patience for people like that. He could have taken up ice hockey instead of ice skating, but what he missed was the feeling of gliding along the ice, something hard to enjoy when being body slammed into a wall.

Kouji Had continued along the martial arts path, taking up kendo lessens at a dojo in the Odaiba district, about a five minute walk from their High school in the same district. It was all he ever wanted to do when he got back from their adventure. He missed his light saber and fighting with a sword and refused to give it up even if his digi-days were over. He had studied kendo before the Digital World but never felt such a strong need for it before. He also, upon entering high school, joined the martial arts club. Kouji had had no doubt in his mind that he wanted out of the Shibuya schooling district. He had only ever had one friend at his school, JP. They were the only ones amongst their friend group to attend the same school before high school. JP left the District the year before being in the grade above him giving Kouji no more ties to his school. He knew no one missed him, not like he missed any of them though.

Speaking of JP, deciding he wanted to become more fit in honor of his digital counterpart, took up boxing and had become fairly good surprisingly fast. He was already on The Varsity team at West Odaiba High School even though he was only a sophomore this year. He also had joined the computer and technology club. He had surprisingly missed being part machine and tinkering and messing around with computers was comforting. JP had wanted a fresh start which resulted in his switching to the Odaiba school system, being the second of their friends to begin attending a school in Odaiba.

Kouichi had simply gone where Kouji went. He didn't care what school it was so long as he was finally with his brother. Kouichi had liked almost everything about his school; the teachers, the classes, the students, his small group of friends to say hi to in the hallways. It was just one small thing that made him switch districts with no hesitation; Kouji. He had finally found his brother and he wouldn't lose him again. Like JP, Kouich had taken up some form of exercise in honor of his partners. Surprisingly, he had Joined Kouji in Kendo lessens. His reasoning being, it was the closest thing to a lance, but the others knew that was only half true. He had also taken up archery through his middle school and continued it to High school where he wasn't half bad. In addition, he had become interested in poetry being inspired by poets who wrote of the darkness in a beautiful light.

Zoe had hated her school. She had put in an effort to make friends but many girls were still caddy and mean to her so she left as soon as she could without looking back. Zoe had been dancing all her life but hadn't become serious about it until coming back from the Digital World. She never realized how, when she was dancing, it felt like she was gliding through the air. The feeling was magical and she was determined to become as graceful as her warrior self was. She also had added on a few acro classes in an attempt to reenact the feat that was flying. She had taken up chorus after coming back from the digital world as well. Shortly after coming back from the Digital World, she heard her mom make a comment one windy day about how she could hear the wind singing. Zoe had questioned if the wind really sang and when her mom confirmed that it did, Zoe was sold and signed up for chorus as soon as she could.

Takuya had obviously kept up with his soccer. What else would a goggle head do? He had tried the Martial arts club at his middle school but it wasn't for him. He preferred street fighting any day. After a few months of being back from the Digital World, Zoe had forced Takuya to take a dance class claiming that fire danced, so why shouldn't he? He had contemplated it since coming back from the Digital World since he wanted to be as one with his element as he could, but couldn't find the nerve until Tommy had gone for Ice Skating. He secretly really enjoyed the classes but keeps telling the others he does is it to honor his counter-self. They all knew he was just being insecure about his choice of extra-curriculars.

And today, unfortunately, Takuya's Soccer team met right after school.

He had to get out of it, Zoe was counting on him and Ophanimon knows what she's probably endured over the last week. He had to get out of it.

"Just tell them they found a lead on Zoe," Kouji said at lunch time. Takuya was currently sitting with the others in his classroom eating, the rest of the gang coming over from their respected classes to join him. "I doubt they would be mad at that."

"Oh," said Takuya smiling sheepishly "I guess I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course you hadn't," He countered "Your head is full of hot air." He finished with a smirk.

"Hey!"

XXXXX

"Hey!" Takuya yelled down the hall as he tried to reach one of his fellow team mates, "Tai! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Takuya," Replied Tai as Takuya finally caught up with him "You heading over to practice too?"

"Not today," replied Takuya surprising Tai.

"How come?" Takuya never missed, well, until Zoe went missing. He went to the games, but he has only made it to one practice using some sort of excuse each time which was usually to clever to have not really been Takuya's friend Kouji's idea.

"They found a lead on Zoe, I need you to tell the coach I can't be their today."

Tai couldn't help but internally sigh. He knew there wasn't a lead on Zoe, Takuya was in denial, but that didn't stop him from agreeing and going through another practice with ought Takuya for the umpteenth time that week. But he was worried and really wanted to get to the bottom of it so He emailed his friends to see who was free and able to check up on Takuya's story.

XXXXX

They arrived at Shibuya Station together. They pushed through crowds, got their tickets, pushed through crowds, got on the train, pushed through crowds, and finally made it to 'that' elevator, hoping they lost their pursuers in the process. They had seen their fellow classmates following them around. They _had_ learned a few things from their time in the Digital World.

Two girls, two girls had been following them until they had entered the elevator, probably having lost them in the crowd finally. One of them was from Kouji and Zoe's class. She had short red-brown hair and hung out with Tai. If Kouji remembered correctly, then her name was Sora.

The other one was around Tommy's age, most likely going to the same school as him as well. She had short brown hair and looked vaguely familiar. Takuya had seen her at a lot of his soccer games before but couldn't remember why.

When they finally reached the basement, they noticed there were no trailmons. It was empty.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Tommy defeated, their only chance of finding Zoe slipping through their fingers.

"I don't know buddy," Takuya half-whispered, "I just don't know."

XXXXX

This is my longest chapter yet, pretty proud of that actually. I'm working on making them all a decent length, probably about this length, now that the story has technically really started up. Sorry for all the background info, I feel that it's kind of fun and potentially important to know what they've been up to/ what skills they have/ may have learned though.

NOTE: the adventure arc is in fact cannon with this story. I personally believe that Adventure and Frontier are in the same universe because of how similar their Digital Worlds are just as Tamers and Savers Digital Worlds are. This story takes place about a year before Adventure 02. Let's just say, I have big plans if this story becomes well received. I don't know if Adventure 02 will play a big role _in this story_ or not but I guess we'll find out. I would like to eventually right something big with them eventually.

Timeline:

-Frontier

-Adventure 01

-Digimon Revolt

-Adventure 02

Hope ya guys enjoyed this week's chapter. The next chapter may come out in two weeks depending on how life decides to treat me. I tried to make this story longer as well so I hope the length is good for you. I think this is probably how long I will try and make my chapters from now on. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer if I can (and if it won't spoil anything). And some of you have asked what the couple is going to be. I may not do a ton of coupling in this story, but it will be Takumi as a heads up in case I do decide to through in some romance here and there. Just a warning.

Reviews are always welcomed and flames will be used for s'mores.

Stay prodigious.


	4. Chapter 4 - 6410

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been four years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon

Chapter 4: 6+4=10

She couldn't help but stare at him all day. No, she didn't like him in_ that_ way, but he _was_ acting differently today.

Today, Kouji wore an actual emotion on his face.

Chiaki had seen him show emotions before, Kouji wasn't a robot or anything, but they were mainly saved for his friends and people who_ really_ pissed him off.

But today, Kouji looked upset, disappointed, and frustrated.

She didn't blame him, but it was so sad to see. Kouji was so good at hiding his emotions that it must be really bad if he's not making even a slight effort to hide them. It was, well…sad.

So, she switched her focus to what was next to him, to what she assumed his distress was over, none other than the empty seat of the one and only Zoe Orimoto. Zoe was also placed in class 1-B, along with Kouji and herself, and sat to his left towards the back of the room and next to the window. Now all that sat there was a pile of assignments Zoe had missed.

That may have been an even sadder sight.

But why was it so sad? Yes, these stories had always made Chiaki feel something, but this was different. This time it felt a bit more…personal to her. It was like she knew them on a closer level then those other kids from the news. It was weird, I mean, she had just met them this year.

Hadn't she?

Maybe it was because they knew. The guys and her had _finally_ found others that believed them, others that knew what really happened at Shibuya Station.

It was Lucemon.

That was the name of that thing that destroyed the station, at least, that was what Kouji had said. Two things had been bothering her since Kouji had talked about this with her though. First of all, why was that name so familiar? The guys thought so too when she had told them about what Kouji had said. It was just such a familiar name. The second thing that had been bothering her; how did Kouji know its name?

That's it, she thought, sad or not Kouji owed her some answers, and she was going to get them…. today.

XXXXX

JP knew.

He knew that if they didn't find a way to the Digital world soon, then he would be next. His dreams had become more frequent. Roughly 75 percent of the time he was asleep he had that same stupid dream. He knew that when Zoe had been taken, she had been having hers just about every time she fell asleep.

He had even begun to secretly count down his days. Kouichi's days. Tommy's days.

Tommy had his first dream last night by the way. In it, he was sitting in the middle of a frozen pond. Before he knew it, the edges were on fire and the ice was slowly starting to melt. Then, a shadow of a digimon would appear just beyond the flames closest to him. Apparently, Tommy had woken up sweating and short of breath, as if he had actually been next to the fire.

They had to find a way to the Digital World before they were all gone.

XXXXX

"Guys, you won't believe what happened in class today!" exclaimed Takuya oddly excited. He hadn't been happy _once_ since Zoe was taken and the others thought after yesterday's disappointment he would have fallen into depression, but apparently not.

"What happened?" questioned Tommy. He was confused, obviously, at Takuya's sudden outburst of joy when the gang had reached his school to pick him up.

"Ok, so I fell asleep during my last lesson of the day and-"

"You do that every day," retorted Kouji.

"I wasn't done," snapped Takuya "So I fell asleep, and I had this dream-"

"Oh great," JP sighed "their after _another_ one of us."

"Would someone let me finish!" Takuya yelled dragging his hands down his face in annoyance.

"Go ahead Takuya," spoke Kouichi with a half-smile and a warning look at the others, silencing their efforts to keep interrupting their leader, "you have our undivided attention."

"ok, so Bokomon was in it and-" Takuya tried once again.

"What!?"

"Kouichi!"

"Sorry, please continue," answered a sheepish Kouichi.

"As, I was saying, Bokomon was in it, and so was Neemon. He said the Digital world needed its ten warriors. He said we needed to find the others, then the bell rang and I woke up."

Bokomon and Neemon…had used a dream to contact him? Everyone was speechless. This was the first good digimon to try and contact any of them since this whole mess started, let alone a good digimon they actually knew. But the Digital World really needed _all_ ten warriors? It must really be bad over there.

"Well then, I guess that means we have four more people to look for besides Zoe," Kouji said breaking the silence. The others nodded in agreement with him and become lost in thought as they mulled over who those other four could be. After a while, Kouichi decided to break the silence and ask, "Where should we start looking?"

"What are you guys looking for?" asked a curious voice behind them, countering Kouichi's question.

The gang turned around to see not only Chiaki, but Katsuharu, Teppei, and Teruo as well.

"Damn it," swore Takuya under his breathe.

XXXXX

Chiaki had been _dying_ to know who Lucemon was. She needed answers, desperately; it was the reporter in her. Chiaki, and her friends as well, were a pretty colorful characters.

Chiaki had wanted to go to Odaiba for high school for a while now because of the swim team. They had been at least state champions for the last four years and Chiaki loved the water. Actually, It wasn't until about a month after the Shibuya Station incident that she even wanted to be a swimmer, it was weird to say the least. She had also begun to love researching, learning about people and places especially. She knew everything about everyone and had to hold her tongue sometimes from letting secrets slip. Only to outsiders though, of course her friends knew everything that she knew. It was weird too; keeping track of these sorts of facts had become second nature to her over the last few years, before then she couldn't keep track of names our faces for the life of her. Upon entering high school she had debated upon joining the newspaper club but decided against it, instead she decided to join the photography club thus, rekindling a childhood passion of hers. She was mainly attracted to oceanic scenes for some reason though…

Katsuharu didn't know why he went to Odaiba. He had heard one of his classmates, JP was it, talking to someone about how he was switching to the Odaiba district and decided to look into it. At his old school, his was still known for his bullying even though he had given it up. He couldn't remember why he had stopped though. He remembered talking to a specific younger boy in a large hat about it in the park shortly after the Shibuya Station incident, both him and Teppei actually. It was one of the younger kids he used to bully. The kid had just told him people change and left it at that. Changing schools was a great decision too. The school had a really nice woodshop program and he loved that sort of stuff. He liked building and, obviously, wood was his preferred medium. This love had suddenly sprung on him after _that day_ and he had decided not to question it, it made him happy so why should he? He had also begun kick boxing and was actually on the varsity team with that kid who made him consider switching schools in the first place.

Teppei may not have been in high school yet, but he had felt that Katsuharu was on the right thinking path and decided to also switch to Odaiba for a fresh start. He was currently the co-captain of the middle school soccer team this year. He had been playing all his life and had been thrilled when the team had voted for him and one of the other guys to split the leadership role. He had also acquired a strange passion, at least to him, shortly after the Shibuya incident. It was gardening, Teppei liked gardening. It was weird to him to, trust me. He liked the feeling of dirt on his hands and being under the sun all day. He kept it to himself though, only his family and the gang knew. His sister loved him for it though, she was in the 6th grade currently and he taught her everything he knew. Covered in dirt, It was the only time anyone ever saw him completely calm and relaxed.

Teruo went because his friends went. He was fairly smart and knew both school had equally good academics, but he didn't like the idea of having to make new friends when he already had a few that he was close with. Teppei had become very recluse after the Shibuya incident. His parents thought it was the trauma but Teppei knew it had nothing to do with the incident. He just suddenly didn't want to talk as much. He talked to his friends though, he even considered himself the glue that prevented Chiaki from killing the rest of them when Teppei and Katsuharu acted up. Everyone else, well, he only talked to them when he needed to. His few friends were plenty for him. He preferred reading to people anyways. He liked almanacs and encyclopedias mostly, stuff that was thick with scientific facts and knowledge. He was obsessed with science, especially the science of mirrors for some odd reason. He remembered stuff easily and clearly as well. He also liked running, mainly because it was solitary and gave him time to think though. He only had to communicate with his track team on the bench, no team work needed.

They all had one thing in common though; curiosity. They were curious of why they liked what they did and of how it had all started after that horrible day. That's why they were here now. Chiaki had told them everything Kouji said and they wanted answers.

They wanted to know who Lucemon was, especially Chiaki who had been racking her brain for his faceless name for over a week now.

"Well," Chiaki repeated with a slight edge to her voice, "what are you looking for you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Takuya sneered. He didn't have time for this, they had to find a way to get to the Digital World, free Zoe, and Kick ass.

"Because Kouji owes me answers and I have a feeling this has to do with it," she counted.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with that?" Kouji questioned. He was also currently internally scorning himself for slipping the name Lucemon to her the other week.

"It's obvious," Teruo said

"How's what obvious?" asked JP.

"How it's all connected," explained Teruo calmly, "if it was this Lucemon figure that attacked the station a while back, and you guys also know of the truth behind the Shibuya Station incident, it makes sense for you to have some sort of connection to it. Your friend, who I presume also knows the truth, was the one taken after the station had been fully restored. You're looking for something, or someone, related to this information."

Shock, that's what it was.

The Warriors were silent. Their eyes were wide and their mouths had dropped to the floor. They gang shared looks as they each tried to figure out what to say. One of them did in fact have something to say though…

"I blame Kouji!" yelled Takuya.

"What did I do?!" Kouji argued back.

"You brought up Lucemon," Takuya explained, "and now we have _another_ problem to deal with!"

"Yeah Kouji," JP stated, "That's something Takuya would do, come on."

"Hey!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chiaki spoke up sounding very annoyed, "What are you looking for?"

"Maybe we should tell them," Kouichi said softly, "You said Bokomon told you we needed all ten warriors, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Takuya began.

"There are four of them and six of us, that's 10 people. They've been to the digital world longer than any of the other kids who got called to the Digital World, right now they're our best bet."

"Kouichi has a point Takuya," Tommy added, "They might be our only shot at getting Zoe back."

JP, Kouji, and Takuya shared nervous looks as the four newcomers looked at them, and each other, slightly confused.

"I'm down," said JP after a while, "We all know they're not stopping at Zoe and besides, we can't save the world if we keep getting kidnapped…"

"I'm still not found of _those_ two," said Kouji giving Katsuharu and Teppei a sharp look, "But Kouichi makes a good point, and if he's down, I'm down."

"Takuya…" Tommy started to ask, "what about you?"

"If it gets Zoe back," was all he said giving the four newcomers a look.

"Then it's decided," Kouichi said, "Let's head to the park were we can talk more freely."

"But Odaiba Park is _always_ busy," said Chiaki giving Kouichi a weird look.

"That's why we're heading to Shibuya park," he said, "Barely anyone goes their anymore, the grass is slightly overgrown and it's close to some of the leftover wreckage of the Shibuya Station incident, no one will bother us their."

With that said, the five warriors headed off on the familiar path to Shibuya Park. They all still lived in Shibuya so the park wasn't too much out of the way, but the other four had wanted information as soon as possible and Odaiba Park was only one bus stop away.

"Well then," said Katsuharu, "Let's go."

"Right!" the other three chorused.

XXXXX

The glass had cracked.

The glass dome covering her phone had cracked, and _she_ had cracked it.

She didn't have much energy left, especially since she barely had had enough food and water during her captivity, but she was managing. She had figured out she could manipulate the wind in the room slightly. She figured if she had any energy then she would have been done already, but she was draining herself as it was and was completely exhausted at this point.

But she _had_ finally got the glass to crack. By nightfall the glass should be broken and, if she's lucky, Piedmon will forget to bring her dinner again today. She didn't want to risk him seeing what she had done.

_CRACK_

Maybe she would be out a bit earlier than expected, she thought, as a small piece of glass fell to the floor.

XXXXX

No way was Teruo believing this crap.

Had they really expected them to just suddenly have memories of going to another world with strange creatures and of an angel that had watched over them?

Even if that _was_ possible, he would have remembered it. The others were a different story though; they were eating up every world Takuya spoke. They were fascinated. Now, Teruo knew it was no earthquake that took Shibuya Station's life way back when, but he was _certain_ it was a creature from _this_ world.

"Where's your proof?" He asked when Takuya had finally finished, it had been a long story. Tommy had gone off to answer a call from his mom, JP was sleeping at the picnic table next to the one his friends and him were using, and Kouichi and Kouji had been adding commentary throughout the tall tale.

"The only proof we have is to take you to the underground station," Said Takuya, "We can head their now if you want."

"It's getting late," said Chiaki, "I don't want to worry my parents."

"That's understandable but…" and what Takuya was going to say next was never known. He stopped in his tracks as he saw JP suddenly get up with a glossy look in his eyes and walk out of the park, passing a curious Tommy who had just finished his phone call. It appeared as if he was heading to the station.

"Guys," said Tommy reaching them, "why is JP heading to Shibuya Station?"

"I guess we're going to Shibuya Station after all, aren't we?" asked Chiaki. She didn't really expect an answer though since half of them had already begun heading after him.

"Do you guys think this is the same thing that happened to Zoe?" asked Tommy out loud when they were just about at the station.

"I don't know buddy," answered Takuya, "but I think we're about to find out."

XXXXX

I really hope you guys like it so far, this is my first story and I'm pretty proud of myself for how it's turning out so far. It may not be the best story but for a first one I'm happy.

Sorry if the timing of Chiaki and her gang coming over to the warriors was too coincidental; I want to start getting more to the meat of the story. I have ideas of where I want this story to go, but not a whole lot of things set in stone yet so I'm welcome to hear ideas if ya'll have any. I do have my main villain picked out though, and he is definite and hopefully, not someone you'll see coming.

As always, feel free to review and tell me what you think, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot, it's nice to know people put the time in for ya.

Oh yeah, and happy national singles day! Wait, its _Valentine's_ Day… same thing!

Until next time, stay prodigious my friends.


	5. Chapter 5 - Discovered

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon then Frontier would have had a second arc, I'm on a website called fanfiction for a reason.

Chapter 5: Discovered

Zoe had never been so glad to skip a meal in her life.

In fact, she had never thought she would ever be so glad as to go over 24 hours without food. No more than an hour after her last _feeding_ had Piedmon come in with a decent sized bowl of water for her. He had slid it through the same slot her meals had been pushed through and said some stupid riddle that she had half-figured out the answer too. It was something along the lines of not being fed for a while.

She answered him by saying his riddles were as stupid as his hair cut.

If she thought about it now though, he was probably waiting even longer to feed her then he had originally been planning to because of that comment. It was worth it though, after that first piece of glass had fallen, she had managed to save up enough energy to create a big enough gust of wind to shatter the glass without blowing her phone off the other the side. It was a feat she wouldn't have been able to accomplish had Piedmon been coming in to feed her. Now, she just needed to blow the phone of the pedestal and towards her…

_CLANK SCREECH_

Zoe never loved the sound of her phone crashing to the ground until today. Especially the resulting screech as it slide towards the front of her cage.

"Almost there," Zoe spoke quietly as she reached for her phone, "come on Zoe, stretch your damn arm, your so freakin' close…"

Footsteps.

She heard footsteps down the hall.

XXXXX

"What's wrong with him again?"

5 times, Katsuharu has officially asked that 5 times now.

"I keep telling ya buddy," answered Takuya seemingly frustrated with him now, "we don't know."

"You said it had something to do with your friend Zoe," stated Teppei, "Does that mean that this is what happened when she disappeared?"

It would be a lie to say that the gang hadn't thought of that already. They weren't their when it happened but they were pretty sure this was, roughly, how it went down.

"We should be quiet," said Kouichi trying to put an end to all the talking, "We don't know what's waiting for us."

"Yeah," agreed Takuya, "Let's just hurry."

XXXXX

The forest was thick with trees preventing much light from getting through. He was pretty sure it was night, but with this thick overhead he couldn't be too sure. He did know one thing though, and that was where he was heading.

The flame terminal.

He eventually made it. He was just outside the terminal when he stopped. This wasn't right. First of all, he couldn't even remember how he got to the digital world unless…

He had fallen asleep and was dreaming again.

This was getting ridiculous, he thought. All he wanted to do now was wake up. He was sick of all these nightmares, but this one felt different. For starters, he always started _in_ the terminal, not on the way _to_ the terminal. In fact, he never was anywhere but the terminal in these nightmares.

There was something definitely wrong here.

So, why did he continue on into the terminal? Even JP didn't know.

XXXXX

She didn't know whether to feel relief or worry.

The owner of the footsteps had just passed the door to the room she was in, however… she was _extremely_ worried about what they had said.

The exact words escaped her in her current state. She was starving, tired, and had just run out of water. She knew though that she had heard JP's name somewhere in that muffled sentence though. The warrior of thunder must be next and Zoe knew if she didn't find a way to warn them then they he'd be taken from right under their noses, just like she had been.

All of a sudden she felt a familiar metal object in her hand.

"FINALLY!" Zoe yelled, quickly covering her mouth and silently praying that no one had heard her.

And then, Zoe had a thought. That thought being her phone was probably dead right now. She had been here for a week. There was no way that…

It was fully charged. Like 100 percent charged.

"Wouldn't be the first unexplainable thing to happen in the Digital World," she muttered to herself, "I'm guessing it won't be the last time either" she finished with a sigh.

The phone was still the same as the last time she had had it, one click away from speed dialing Takuya.

"He better pick up is all I gotta say," Zoe said as she hit dial. She put the phone to her ear and waited…

XXXXX

They were now all standing in the underground station. JP was in the middle of the space, frozen and statuesque, and the rest of the guys were just outside of the elevator. They had been hearing what sounded like footsteps for the last couple seconds and all of them remained still. The only place they could hide was one of the tunnels but they couldn't tell which one that thing was coming from yet.

There was also the issue of JP…

"C'mon JP," said a worried Tommy, "that things gunna see you, you need to move."

JP remained still. No matter what anyone said, he wouldn't budge and the noise was getting slightly louder.

Kouji and Takuya were fed up to say the least and made a silent agreement with each other before strolling over to JP. They tried to force him to budge but he resisted, he was stronger than they thought.

No one knew what to do.

"We need to hide," stated Katsuharu, "there's no point in all of us getting caught."

"We are NOT leaving him," said an angry Takuya as he pushed on JP's side.

"No," Teppei said, "We should hide, we'll-"

"I said NO!" Takuya yelled.

"Hey," Chiaki protested as she put her hands on her hips, "hear him out!"

"Go ahead Teppei," spoke Kouichi with a small smile on his face, "we're all ears."

"We hide in the tunnels and wait for that creature to come out and take it down."

"You're insane," replied Katsuharu, "What makes you think we can take it down?"

"We can't," he grinned mischievously, "But from what we've been told, these 'warriors' can." The gang looked at each other worriedly. Yes, the warriors could probably take on whatever was coming, but they didn't have any d-tectors or spirits with them.

"And we _told_ you guys that we can't transform in the human world," Kouji said, growling at Teppei.

"We should still hide," said Kouichi, "We can't move JP so it's best if we use whatever upper hand we can get here."

"Fine," growled Kouji.

And with that, the gang agreed on the tunnel furthest to their right. The sound was strong up where JP was standing so they figured whatever was coming would come from one of the middle tunnels.

After a minute or so they saw two digimon emerge from the tunnel. One of them was all grey with only three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. He was wearing what looked to be a gas mask on his face that connected to a cylinder on his back and was rotund in stature. The mask covered everything but his glowing red eyes.

The other one was taller and sleeker in appearance. He looked like a robotic lizard to say the least and walked into the room with a stride that screamed authority, at least over his other companion.

The look on the faces of the four newbies was priceless.

"Bu-but," Teppei tried dumbly, "you were telling the truth…?"

"This is so cool," Whispered Katsuharu as Chiaki and Teppei nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" whispered an angry Kouji, "Their evil not 'cool'."

The other four, coming to their senses, turned their attention to the scene before them as their guise's of awe and excitement quickly left them. The two monsters before them, upon closer inspection, were out of nightmares and they, being curious as ever, were stupid enough to drag themselves into this mess…

"Ah, look what the Gatomon dragged in," spoke the taller of the two, "The commander will be most pleased with our work. Grab him Troopmon."

"Yes Officer Sealsdramon," spoke the other digimon, "whatever you say Officer Sealsdramon."

"It's like taking candy from a-"

RING RING RING

"SHIT!"

"Takuya," kouji whispered harshly, "turn off you damn phone before you-"

"Hello?"

"Takuya, what are you doing!" shouted Katsuharu, "Hang up the phone!"

XXXXX

One ring

Two rings

"_Hello?"_

"Jeez Takuya, don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting!" Takuya didn't answer right away but she could hear him telling the others that she was on the other line. One thing bothered her though…

"Takuya, why can't I hear JP's voice?"

"_That's a long story and now isn't exactly a good time for that…"_

"You need to find him; he's in trouble, I overheard that their coming after him next." She said in a panic. You see, Zoe could hear footsteps down the hall and if they heard her talking, she would be done for.

"…_we're working on the JP thing right now actually…we need to get you out though, where are you?"_

"Don't worry about me," she heard the familiar laugh down the hall as she glanced down at the smashed glass that now covered the floor, "save JP and don't let them get anymore of you, I'll be-"

"Well well well," said an annoyed Piedmon, cutting her off mid-speech, "what has blonde hair and has been very naughty in my absence?"

Zoe said nothing as she held the phone tight in her hand. Piedmon opened the cell door, grabbed her hair, and pulled her to her feet. Her hand slackened and the phone fell…

CLANK

XXXXX

"_Jeez Takuya, don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting!"_

"Guys its Zoe!" Takuya whispered to the rest of the warriors. They all began talking at once as he held up his hand to try and silence them so he could hear her again.

"_Takuya, why can't I hear JP's voice?"_

"Go check the tunnels Troopmon."

"That's a long story and now isn't exactly a good time for that…" Takuya began as he saw Troopmon coming their way and Kouji and Katsuharu searching around for weapons of any sort.

"_You need to find him; he's in trouble, I overheard that their coming after him next." _She panicked over the phone.

"…we're working on the JP thing right now actually…we need to get you out though, where are you?" He asked as Kouji and Katsuharu burst from their hiding spot wielding metal pipes.

"_Don't worry about me,"_ he heard Zoe say over the clashing of pipes against digimon a few feet away from the tunnel, _"save JP and don't let them get anymore of you, I'll be-"_

"_Well well well,"_ said an annoying voice that Takuya assumed was that bastard Piedmon, _"what has blonde hair and has been very naughty in my absence?"_

"No…" Takuya whispered as he heard the end of Piedmon's riddle and what he assumed was Zoe' phone hitting the ground. "Zoe…are you still their…what's going on!?"

His answer was a loud scream and then silence.

"_I'm sorry, but the warrior of wind is unavailable right now, try again later HAHAHAHAHA!"_

BEEEEEEP

The line cut. Takuya stared at his phone in shock. He didn't even notice more of his friends had left to ward off Troopmon and stop Sealsdramon from snatching JP up. He was furious at Piedmon. He could feel a heated raged burning inside his stomach. It was almost as if there was lava running through his veins and his vision became blurred from rage.

Takuya came to his senses as he was pinning Troopmon to the ground with his claws.

Wait a minutes… claws?

XXXXX

Kouji was in shock to say the least. Only one good thing happened in the last 10 minutes.

They were all sitting in the train station, staring at a blank-faced Takuya who was currently holding a metallic-grey egg in his hands.

"Ok," Teppei said, breaking the silence, "I believe you." That was the one good thing, the other four believed them, and wholeheartedly he might add. They weren't even _as_ terrified of the fact that Takuya had turned into a digimon then they thought they would have been. It hadn't been Agunimon though, apparently it was a weaker form than him, one that Takuya had called Flamon. He wasn't quite as threatening looking as Takuya's human spirit which might have been a good thing in this case.

"We're sorry about JP," Katsuharu said next, not wanting Takuya's wrath to befall him and his friends too, "We really did try, that guy was strong, we didn't stand a chance."

"Takuya…don't take it so personally." Tommy added in, after he saw the depressed look on Takuya's face.

"I'm the leader," was his answer, "Of course I should take it personally."

SLAP

"Takuya, you need to snap the hell out of this funk," Kouji growled as he got up and headed towards the elevator. Takuya said nothing and continued to stare off into space as he stood to follow Kouji and the rest of the original warriors.

"Where are we going now?" asked a tired Chiaki.

"To send in a missing person's report on JP," Kouji answered.

"But he's in another world by now."

"But nobody else can know that," answered Kouji coldly, "we're the only ones that can get our friends back."

And with that, the gang entered the elevator and descended upwards and towards what was probably going to be another long week.

XXXXX

JP came to in what looked like an interrogation room, and across from what looked like a deranged circus clown.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know." He spoke with a surprisingly straight face for a clown.

"What if I don't?"

"Oh," He said as his face lit up into a sinister grin as JP realized that this must have been the digimon from Zoe's nightmares, "Does the big bad warrior of thunder need an incentive?"

Before JP could say anything, the screen to his left came to life. What appeared on that screen sent chills down his spine. At least he finally found Zoe.

She was chained to the wall, covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts, but she was at least alive.

"You will talk," he laughed threateningly, "or I mess her up some more."

XXXXX

Now JP is gone too? And Flamon is back? Yes, that is exactly what just happened.

That's all for this chapter. The switching between POV's so much will probably be less when the gang is finally together, probably.

I also would like to say it will start to get more action filled soon so no worries if you have been hoping for some violence and battling, it's coming soon! I'm also hoping to have a chapter up next week but it might not be plausible with life right now so if not next week, then it will definitely be up for the week after.

Hope you like it so far!

Until next time, stay prodigious my friends.


	6. Chapter 6 - Broken

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: The redundancy of this is killer

Chapter 6: Broken

XXXXX

The door opened effortlessly as Piedmon walked into the room. Everything was the same from the last time he had been here. The cage door was open and unmovable, one of the hinges having been bent and broken. Glass shards and little drops of blood decorated the floor around the front of the cage and crunched under the weight of Piedmon. There was something else on the floor though and that was what Piedmon had come for.

"This'll do," Piedmon smirked as he turned on his heels and made to leave.

"What is tall, clownish, and simply brilliant," he asked himself as he strolled down the hall, "ME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

XXXXX

Izzy had been racking his brain all night for what the possibly was that some random kidnapper would kidnap two kids that are not only from the same school, but close friends. It wasn't like the kidnapper seemed to have a type he went after either. Zoe was a pretty, blonde, female. JP was a thick guy with brown hair. The only thing the two really seemed to have in common was their friendship.

The odds were completely against this.

"I'm telling ya Izzy," said Tai over the phone, "It's purely coincidental."

"I'm pretty sure it's not," Izzy retorted,

It had been going on like this ever since JP was announced missing two days ago. The story had been that his friends had all been hanging out near Shibuya Station and JP left to use the bathroom and never returned. His friends had spent hours looking but came up with no clues.

Izzy, being the sceptic he is, didn't buy it. Those guys new more than they were letting on, especially since they just recently added four new members to their friend group the same day JP vanished. Those guys were weirder than Puppetmon's idea of friendship.

"You're probably just looking into this too much."

"Huh?" Izzy asked stupidly as he was startled from his thoughts.

"Your overthinking it dude," repeated a lightly laughing Tai. See, Tai was used to his paranoid friend. At first it had been a bit annoying but to be honest, most of the time he _was_ right …"Even if they know more, they're not gunna tell us anything."

"They don't need to tell me anything," finished Izzy, "I'll figure it out on my own."

XXXXX

Night had just fallen on what had been a gloomy Friday for Mr. Orimoto. He had, once again, just barely dragged himself through another long day at work. He had driven home listening to a talk show that he only half-heard and driven 5 mph under the speed limit. He didn't want to go home, not without his daughter being there.

He parked his car and dragged his feet along the driveway and stopped just short of unlocking the door. His right hand held the key just short of the key hole as he stared down at the package his feet had hit. It had no return address, nor his own for that matter, which worried him.

He picked it up, brought it into the house, and placed it on the kitchen table. Whatever it was could wait a minute, he just needed to rest for a moment. He slumped down on the couch and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mr. Orimoto woke up the next morning to his alarm sounding off from his room upstairs, just like it did every morning. His first thought was to go turn it off and get ready for work, until he finally got a good look at the coffee table in front of the coach. All was forgotten when he saw what was on it. The package he had sworn he had set on the kitchen table had somehow ended up on the coffee table with a note written in red on it. He didn't remember their being a note last night either.

"Open me…" he read out loud. He grabbed a letter opener from the kitchen and the sliced the box open so he could see what was in it.

"no…"

XXXXX

"I'm just saying," Teppei said to his friends, "It was cool."

After the rough night they had had yesterday, Katsuharu had called a meeting with his friends after school. They needed to talk about what they had seen and decide if they wanted to be a part of it.

"And beyond weird," some were less on board then others.

"Calm down Chiaki, Takuya was way more cool then weird."

"So why did you scream when he transformed?" she asked triumphantly.

"…no reason."

"Knock it off you guys, we're here to talk about what we want to do, stay focused."

"Sorry." Teppei and Chiaki answered together.

"Now, what does everyone want to do because if you ask me, I say we help them." Katsuharu wouldn't call himself the 'hero type' or anything, but he had had this gut feeling he should be helping them. At least when he thought it was all connected to his…

"Is it 'cause of that dream you've been having?" asked Teruo, "Chiaki's hasn't swayed her mind."

"I only had _my_ dream once," she retorted, "and it might not even be the same type of dream that Zoe and JP had been having. Besides, I don't feel like it's our place, we'll probably just get in their way."

This _of course_ began a whole new argument between Chiaki and Katsuharu who had been in disagreement from the beginning. Chiaki kept yelling about them being dead weight, Katsuharu kept yelling about his 'gut feeling', and Teruo kept interjecting to give both of them supporting evidence which wasn't helping in the slightest. It was chaos to say the least.

"It's not _our_ call," Teppei spoke up. He was calm and genuine sounding and the others went quiet, immediately. When Teppei got like this, and rarely did, then he had something important to say.

"Sorry chum," said Katsuharu as the argument died down, "can you repeat that, I didn't catch it."

"It's not our call," he repeated a bit quieter, "It's never been our call; they seem to think were the only ones for the job. Maybe they're right."

The group was silent, but as they looked around at each other, they seemed to come to an understanding of not what they wanted to do, but what they knew they had to do.

"Were in!"

XXXXX

It was Saturday morning at Odaiba High School and the gang stood outside the gates. It was early, unusually early for any student to be at the school, especially considering it was a Saturday and all of the anti-morning people this group consisted of.

They were all solemn, even the newest members who had only just started to feel connected to these guys. They really felt for them.

"Seven o'clock sharp," said Kouji starting up the conversation. "We have about an hour or so before the janitor comes to clean the school, so, who's going first?"

The teenagers all looked around at each other as if to silently ask who wanted to volunteer to go first. The meeting had originally been called so the gang could regroup after all that happened, but a few of the guys had some stuff they needed to tell the others so that had become the meeting's main concern now. Right now, their eyes were battling to see who had to go first.

"I guess I'll go since everyone else is to chicken to go first," Katsuharu said, putting on a smirk and a brave front, "It's about this weird dream I've been having over the last week."

"You've been having dreams to?" questioned Tommy.

"Not just him," answered Chiaki, "I had a sort of… weird dream too."

"What about you two?" Kouji asked Teruo and Teppei. They shook their heads no in response.

"That's why Katsuharu and Chiaki were quicker to believe your story than myself," Teruo said straight-faced, "Teppei believed you because Katsuharu believed you."

"Hey! I am my own person, right Katsuharu!?"

"You're not helping yourself in the slightest." Chiaki quipped as she put her hands on her hips.

"Can I finish?" asked Katsuharu with a hint of impatience. He was answered with a series of nods, quiet agreements, and one rude glare from the warrior of light. There was no pleasing that guy, Katsuharu found himself thinking.

"In my dream, I was in this, almost indescribable place," he began "it almost looked like a cave filled with pillars and I heard footsteps coming from each way. All I could see were a ton of red eyes glaring at me from all angles; they reminded me of that troopermon we saw."

"First of all, it was called troopmon, not troopermon," Chiaki said pointedly, "and second, my dream was just as weird. I was standing on a beach in the middle of a storm and the water was filled with these huge shadows of what looked like giant snakes. I could hear them whispering my name, it was awful," she finished with a slight shudder, snakes weren't exactly Chiaki's favorite animal.

"Welcome to club nightmare," Kouichi joked half-heartedly, "what's the population now, like five?"

"Six," Tommy corrected, "But if you include that dream Takuya had, it would be seven."

"His wasn't a nightmare," Kouji said, "and for all we know, JP and Zoe stopped having their nightmares after being taken."

"Speaking of Zoe…" Takuya said, speaking for the first time all morning. He hadn't uttered one word since the call he had gotten just minutes before leaving his house to come to the school. "Her father called me at my house this morning."

"How's he doing?" asked Kouichi, they had all been worried about him, Zoe was his everything.

"He got a package sent to his house," Takuya said. The shadow and edge of his bangs were covering his eyes at this point and his hands were clenched in tight fists. The gang shared worried looks as they waited for Takuya to go on, "it was Zoe's phone… and it was crushed to pieces."

"But… are phones are our D-tectors," Tommy said worried.

"I know," said Takuya angrily, "and I bet you Peidmon knew too, why else would he find the need to smash it!?"

"Great," Kouji grunted, "This is just one more issue we have to deal with."

"The most important issue at hand though is watching over whomever is the next to go, which one of us is that by the way?" Teruo questioned.

"Me," spoke up Kouichi drawing eyes, "I'm next."

XXXXX

The room he was in, or rather the cage he was in, was roomier than he had been expecting. Sure, he wasn't alone, but he learned villains weren't very good about making sure their captives were comfy. And to add to that, he still hadn't seen Zoe since coming to this awful place. The only good thing that had happened to him were his new roommates.

Bokomon and Neemon had just recently fallen asleep but he still remembered about how they had come to be here. Apparently, warning Takuya had come with a lot of consequences. Bokomon had tried to explain how the whole dream thing worked but all he got was that it was difficult and it had mainly been the efforts of the three holy rulers who, apparently, lost their throne again.

They seem to do that a lot for being all powerful beings.

He turned his head to the door of the room his cage was in when he heard footsteps coming. It was weird; it was like being in a cage within a locked room. He didn't understand why the cells had been set up like this but he also didn't exactly fancy being able to easily understand an evil digimon's mind.

The door opened up to the sight of the same bastard that had brought him here. "Commander Peidmon wishes to speak with you once more." He could hear Sealdramon's words, but his mouth never moved. It was sad how un-creepy these things were now.

Then again, nothing was creepier that calmarimon with ruined make-up…nothing.

"Come on runt," he growled mechanically, "get up."

JP followed him out of the room, but not before glancing at his sleeping companions. He could still remember the last time he and Piedmon had talked. It had been horrible and ended with Zoe sprouting a black eye.

He was sure if Piedmon didn't kill him, then Taky would when he found out JP, albeit indirectly, had caused Zoe's black eye. Knowing his luck, he was about to 'indirectly' cause something else.

It was really her fault though. Piedmon had connected the feed to Zoe's cell meaning not only could he see and hear her, but she could hear and see him as well and Zoe's temper can be a real hindrance to herself from time to time.

"We're here runt, now get!" JP really felt that this was one of those times.

XXXXX

The only positive thing to happen to Zoe over the last two days was that she had finally been fed. She was still hungry and her lips were cracked and bleeding from the lack of water, but she was still alive and fighting. She wasn't called a warrior for nothing.

The screen in the corner of her cell lit up. Piedmon had moved her into a new cell after her last fiasco. It was bigger, but that was mainly so other digimon could fit in the cell and, for lack of a better phrase, beat her up.

Sometimes the harsh truth is best to tell.

At least she finally had contact with a friendly face. JP sat at the table in what she called 'the interrogation room' and gave her a worried look.

XXXXX

"I'm fine JP," Zoe forced out; her voice was raspy, probably from the lack of water and all the yelling and screaming she had been doing lately. "Just don't give in."

"I can't keep withholding what he wants to know Zoe," JP said worriedly, "You can only take so much."

"Be smart about this JP," she said with annoyance, "You don't even know the answers to his questions, neither do I, if you answered anything then it would be a lie and he would find out and hurt you too, maybe even kill you."

"But maybe he would lay off you if I lied."

"Don't, then _I'll_ kill you."

"Very funny Zoe, great time to crack a joke."

"HAHAHA!" guess who, "Who has short brown hair and answers he is just about _dying_ to tell his dearest friend Piedmon HAHAHA?"

JP silently sweat dropped. How did this clown keep getting the better of them? "Ryan Seacrest." Zoe said sarcastically from her cell. She had guts; if JP was in her position then he would probably be taking a more…silent approach.

"You are walking on a thin line their blondie," Piedmon snarled and turned back to JP as Zoe stuck her tongue out at him, "Now tell me thunder-boy, where are the spirits located?"

"I keep tellin' ya, I don't know!" Piedmon asked the same question last time too, it was all he ever asked. He seemed desperate to find the spirts. JP was pretty sure that they all still had their spirits within themselves, but he wasn't about to tell Piedmon that. He would probably end up getting himself and Zoe dissected.

The two went back and forth like this for a while until JP heard Zoe scream and he stopped talking. He wouldn't look at her; he didn't want to know what he had caused this time. That is, until he heard Piedmon start cussing alongside the sound of rattling chains. An extremely loud rattle of chains that JP knew were coming from Zoe's cell.

His curiosity got the better of him so JP looked up at the screen. He looked at the image before him in disbelief at what he didn't see. Zoe was gone, only dangling, broken chains remained within the camera's frame.

"Zoe…what are were you thinking?"

XXXXX

That's it for this week's chapter, I know I said I would post on the weekends, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer! Also, I felt this was a good cliffhanger to end on.

I hope you like it so far, this is my first fic so I'm hoping it doesn't suck to bad. Critics, Questions, and Comments are always welcomed so feel free to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, I do read and listen to them all.

Finally, I know there are some minor plot holes here and their but there's a method to my madness.

Until next time, stay prodigious my friends.


	7. Chapter 7 - Planning

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't.

Chapter 7: Planning

XXXXX

Waiting is absolutely exhausting, especially when you're constantly on edge. Knowing something is going to happen, something unpleasant is horrible. Kouichi had been feeling like that ever since JP had 'gone missing', and it had only been a few days. His dreams were starting to become constant and he was exhausted. Now, come Monday morning, he couldn't even imagine how he was going to get through day. He was tired, stressed, anxious…

"Kouji, this is ridiculous," and had an over protective brother breathing down his neck 24/7.

"I'm being safe," he responded from his spot next to Kouichi, "You need to be watched at all times."

"You put a tracking chip in my phone," he deadpanned back as the twins reached the gates of the High School, "That is beyond creepy."

"Whatever, at least this way we can follow you if they-"

"When," Kouichi tried corrected.

"_IF_ they come for you," Kouiji finished, as if Kouichi hadn't said anything enticing a sigh from the older twin's lips as they finally entered the building. Kouichi couldn't help but notice a small group of kids quiet down as they passed by, especially that red-headed kid, but he decided to ignore it. The whole gang had been getting looks since Zoe had disappeared, usually pity, and he was sadly becoming used to it. But still, he couldn't help but feel that…

"Kouji, Kouichi!"

"Huh," Kouichi uttered incoherently having been shaken from his thoughts by a yelling Chiaki. She was running towards them with Teruo close at her heels.

"Good Morning Chiaki, Teruo," Kouichi said instantly before he could register the worry in their eyes.

"We were wrong," was all she said, "We were so wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Kouji demanded giving Kouichi a confused side glance. Kouichi just shrugged in response having no idea what was going on either. But whatever it was had Chiaki extremely worried and the usually calm Teruo riddled with a worried look in his eyes.

"Katsuharu went missing some time last night," Teruo finally said causing the Twins to go speechless.

XXXXX

If Zoe wasn't so stubborn, then she would've have admitted how un-thought through this plan of her's had been. She had escaped from those stupid chains almost a day ago now and still had yet to find where JP was being kept. Not to mention narrowly getting caught more times then she could count.

_Grumble_

Oh yeah, she was hungry too she thought just as an echo of footsteps could be heard.

"I don't now long I can keep this up," she whispered to herself as she ran down an adjoining hallway and away from the heavy footsteps. It genuinely amazed her how they hadn't caught her yet, she was starting to think it was on purpose actually. There was no way the fools who had brought down Ophanimon and the others couldn't catch a tired, 14-year old girl. Especially now that she was basically powerless.

She had saved up all of her energy for that escape of hers. Getting a gust of wind strong enough to break out of her handcuffs had been hard. Not to mention that Troopmon she had to fight to get out of her cage. Nothing had been left but dangling chains and a silver egg.

"If only I could have aimed with more accuracy," she though out loud as she looked down at her lower arms and hands that now adorned thin slices and dried blood, "I really need to work on that if I survive all this."

"Then I guess you're out of luck," Zoe stopped, the voice had sounded from far away but she couldn't be too sure as she slowly turned around.

Nothing, there was nothing and nobody wherever she looked causing her tired brain to conclude that there was probably a different human that voice was being directed at. So she did what any normal person would do, go towards it. Normal being used loosely here of course.

"Listen dude, the warriors are gunna kick your ass when they get here."

As Zoe peeked around the corner she couldn't believe what she saw because, whoever she was watching get shoved into a cage, was definitely not JP.

"That guy looks awfully familiar though," she whispered to herself as she waited for the metallic lizard guy to leave.

XXXXX

"Tai, you're insane."

"Joe, come on," the goggle-head countered back to his friend, "it makes so much sense."

"But Tai," questioned Joe, "gang activity, seriously?"

"Yeah, come on man," followed up a guy with blonde hair, "That idea's ridiculous even for you."

"Hey! I'm not the one who thinks it's all coincidental ya know," Tai countered. It was true, and they all knew it. Izzy was the one who was convinced it was all connected. And after seeing the missing person's report that morning, Izzy was sold.

"As crazy as his idea is," spoke up a girl with red hair, "it makes sense when you consider the fact they just become buddy with those other kids last week and now one of them is missing. Maybe it's not gang violence, but something is-" she cut herself of as she noticed two of the guys they had been talking about walk past her causing her other friends to look as well before going back to listening to Tai gloat about how Sora, the aforementioned read head, agreed with him.

Still, Sora couldn't help but agree with Izzy, there was no way this was all a coincidence.

XXXXX

Katsuharu should be scared, terrified, and in total shock. Too bad he was too busy yelling at his capture to remember. You see, Katsuharu woke up to being literally dragged through a maze of hallways by what looked to be a metallic lizard, and he was not happy. It had been going on like this for about an hour. The Lizard guy had his left ankle in a death grip as he was dragged on his but across the cold floor. The lizard guy's grip hadn't started off so tight, call it all the blood that rushed to his head talking, but Katsuharu was pretty sure he was pissing his captive off. Not that Katsuharu cared.

"So, you finally gunna tell me where were going before I die from floor burn and boredom?"

"Fine you insufferable creature," the lizard answered through what sounded like clenched teeth, "I'm taking you to be locked away in a cold, cramped cage just like the others."

"Aw man," Katsuharu complained, "what if I tell you I'm not good in tight spaces?"

"Then I guess your out of luck," He answered as they rounded another corner. Katsuharu was at a loss as to what to do, he didn't have his phone, not like that had helped Zoe much anyways, and he had a pounding headache from the blood still going to his head. And it was because of that headache that made him take a few seconds to realize they had stopped. The Lizard guy then picked him up again, with both hands, and he finally got a good look at the guy's creepy face as he was carried into a room that contained a set of bars with a door splitting the already small room into two parts.

"Listen dude," Katsuhara finally spoke, "the warriors are gunna kick your ass when they get here."

Throwing Katsuharu into the cage, The Lizard man waited to speak again until the door had been successfully locked. "Let them come, my master cannot wait for all ten of you warriors to be in his possession." And with that, he left, slamming the outer door behind him.

Kasuharu slumped against the back of the cell and tried to process what had happened. He had gone straight home after Kick boxing; it had been depressing not seeing JP there, and had been exhausting. He had been having that dream every time he fell asleep, but he didn't care, he was tired and he needed to sleep. He lied down on the couch to take a nap.

His dream had been different, he wasn't in that cave but standing just on the edge of entering it, when he turned around, he saw a wide expanse of land and a large valley between the cave and that land. He began to walk in and after a while, he had felt pressure on his left ankle and a weird feeling going down his back and he slowly came to in the grasp of that damned lizard.

"This can't be real," he muttered to himself, "I have got to still be-"

The door began to creak open but all he did was silence himself. He didn't want to look up and see another monstrous face.

"Jeez," said a surprisingly feminine voice, "You look depressed."

Kasuharu looked up to see none other than the infamous blonde that had been missing for about two weeks now.

And she looked awful. For starters, she looked paler and thinner than what he remembered. But that thought didn't last long once he took in her injuries. Her left eye was sporting a rather large black eye and she had other small bruises on her upper-right arm that he swore looked like a hand print. Not only that, but she had thing slices all over her hands wrists and forearms and had bags under her eyes, well, at least the eye without the bruise.

"You don't look so hot yourself," he countered.

"Fine," she spoke back irritated, "I came here to save you but I can always leave."

She started to turn around and Katsuharu started to feel scared, no way did he want to go through what she had gone through.

"I'm sorry," he spitted out quickly, "I'm on edge."

"You and me both," she sighed as she turned around and began to build up some of her reserve energy, "Now, if I were you, I would back away from the center bars just in case."

"Huh?"

XXXXX

The gang was silent as they ate their lunches. Most of the students tended to leave their classrooms and eat elsewhere during lunch, which was good since the gang was left to themselves in Kouji and Chiaki's classroom. Kouichi and Teruo had come over as soon as lunch began, but Takuya hadn't come, instead texting Kouji that he just wanted to eat alone today, an unusual thing for the warrior of flame.

"Kouji told me about the gps thingy before class started," Chiaki said finally breaking the silence, "I think it's a good idea for when-"

"_IF_," Kouji corrected.

"Ugh, fine," said an exasperated Chiaki, "_IF_ you get taken. We'll be able to follow you to wherever they bring you."

"If I get taken to the digital world though," said Kouichi speaking up, "Then it might not work, the digital world is funny like that."

And they were all silent again. It's not like Kouji could disagree, he figured as much when he first came up with the idea, but it was better than nothing. And Teruo and Chiaki didn't know enough about this digital world to comment. Teruo was too busy in thought to be listening anyways.

"I should've guessed Katsuharu had been worse off than he was letting on," Teruo said after a few more minutes of silence, "It is in his nature to hide that sort of stuff for as long as possible, he hates being made a fuss over. I should have caught on."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Kouji.

"Yeah," Kouichi agreed, "Zoe flat out told us something weird was going on, that she didn't feel safe. She warned us and we brushed it off and told her not to worry."

"That was the last time we saw her," finished the younger twin, "We should have listened to her."

"It's too late for that now," said Chiaki, "and as much as I hate to say it, the next person to be targeted is are best bet at saving everyone," she finished as she looked at Kouji.

"Fine," he responded, "I admit you are right, but I am _not_ happy about it."

"Kouji, your never happy," joked the older twin lightly.

XXXXX

_One second he was eating lunch, and the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a nightmare. He was in a maze of hallways and he kept hitting dead ends. Each one was more annoying than the last._

"_Who has brown hair and a fiery personality? HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_No way. Takuya stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around. What he saw was out of a nightmare. A clownish figure with orange hair, black and white face paint, two swords, and a traffic light inspired outfit that finished off the strange look. It should be ridiculous, but Takuya couldn't help but be on edge when he saw him._

"_Silent he is in my wake, trapped like a rat in a maze, helpless to prevent the take, who is he? HAHAHAHAHA!" the guy asked maniacally. Takuya noticed the riddles and the only person he could think of was the guy who had taken Zoe. It had to be him, it had to be…_

"_You're Piedmon, aren't you?" Takuya asked._

"_Of course I am, now, be a good boy and wake up!"_

Takuya's eyes flew open and, once again, he was in his empty classroom. His arms were folded in front of him on his desk as if they were a mock pillow. His lunch sat on the desk to his left, uneaten.

Takuya was angry though. The same guy that had gone after Zoe was going after him now. This clown had some nerve. He got up to leave, throwing his lunch away as he went, and headed to the next room over. He peeked in the door to make sure it was still just his friends.

Kouji, Kouichi, Chiaki, and Teruo were sitting in silence in the back of the classroom where Kouji normally sat with Zoe. The blonde's desk was empty, none of the other three wanting to take it. Takuya would normally agree with the sentiment, but he was too tired to care today ad walked in and sat down in her chair. The others looked up from their lunches in surprise. They hadn't expected to see Takuya, he was pretty adamant about wanting to be left alone.

"I had a dream just now," said Takuya finally speaking up. The others couldn't help but notice the edge in his voice.

"What was the dream about?" asked the elder twin, slightly nervous.

"Piedmon," the goggle head practically spitted out, "I guess you can add me to club nightmare."

"Don't worry Takuya," said Chiaki, "We've come up with a plan," she finished with a smile.

XXXXX

That's all for this chapter. I wanted to wright a bit more, but I like the way it ended so I decided to end it here for now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been hectic but I should have more time now so hopefully I can start updating again.

Also, I'm thinking of changing the tittle, I haven't decided yet, but I figured I'd warn you guys.

Until next time, stay prodigious my friends.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Build Up

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon then every arc would have had multiple seasons, did that happen, no, so I don't own it. However, I do own a car that is named after a certain ginger haired computer genius…

Chapter 8: The Build Up

XXXXX

"I'm hungry."

"I know Neemon," answered an equally hungry JP from his spot in the back corner of the cage, "we all are."

"But why can't we eat?"

"For the last time you nitwit," answered Bokomon, lacking his usual intensity and sitting next to JP, "Piedmon refuses to feed us until Zoe is found."

And it was true too; Piedmon was absolutely livid after discovering Zoe had escaped, and the longer she went unfound, the worse he got. This morning, when he normally brought the three their breakfast, he declared they would get nothing until Zoe was found. Of course, he worded it a bit differently…

"Are you sure that's what he meant?" asked a confused Neemon sitting in front of the bars and staring out at the door, "it sounded like gibberish to me."

"Of course it did," Bokomon sighed out as the brunette groaned, too agitated to even comment on how Neemon managed to use the word gibberish correctly in a sentence. The warrior of thunder couldn't believe Zoe. Recklessness was usually Takuya's thing. Sure she could be stubborn and determined, but to try and pull her own rescue, let's just say she had already been walking on a very thin line. And to top that off, they got another one of their friends.

Yup, JP knew they managed to get their hands on someone else; his guess was either Kouichi or Tommy. Last time he had checked, Kouji and Takuya hadn't even had the dreams yet… well, the nightmares. The thought that it was one of the other four guys that they had talked to crossed his mind, but JP had assumed they got scared and backed out of helping them or something. What was the chance that those four were really the other four warriors anyways?

"Bokomon, I think I hear a noise," Neemon said as he walked over to the small white digimon and poked his shoulder.

"You, thinking?" Bokomon questioned, "I am sure it is nothing."

"B-but, Bokomon I hear-" Neemon stopped, the door began to slowly open and the three captives exchanged looks of nervousness as they could only guess as to who was coming into their cell.

XXXXX

Katsuaharu had been nothing but on edge all day, with reason to be, but Zoe was getting fed up with him. He had been like this for a while now, ever since they made camp for the night, and all Zoe could do right now was to try and tune him out for a while as she thought about everything that had happened over the last few days.

Zoe's plan had been so simple when she first escaped; grab JP and go. But then she ended up saving some random kid she stumbled across, frightened him too when she literally blew his cell apart, and had barely managed to avoid being caught. Oh yeah, and not once stumbling into JP or information on his whereabouts. Zoe was hungry, thirsty, and tired; she hadn't had anything to eat or drink nor had a chance to sleep in what felt like ages. Her plan had to then change. She and that other guy were going to have to escape, find a place to rest, and come back for JP later.

Finding a way out had been a struggle. They had run in circles and had had little cover to protect them from the enemy, not to mention having a couple of close calls. The base was huge, probably a reason as to why no one had actually spotted them. Or maybe they just weren't looking all too hard. Zoe doubted that though, she was pretty damn sure Piedmon was the type to hold a grudge. He'd find her eventually.

About a day after she had rescued Katsuharu they had finally found something besides planning rooms and cells. A staircase that only led up was their one chance of getting somewhere else that wasn't here. They figured there must be other staircases, they were alone in this one after all, but it was just an assumption, they had learned practically nothing aside from a rough layout of the lowest floor.

They took the stairs up four flights and agreed to stop and search for food and then return to the stairwell and continue on from there. They had many more close calls on this much busier floor, but they had eventually found a fairly large closet filled with bland, stale ingredients and a few jugs of water. Zoe stole a small basket of stale bread while Katsuharu grabbed a jug of water and they managed a tedious return to the stairs and continued on up.

Where they landed was out of a nightmare. One that Zoe had lived through before.

The rose morning star was almost exactly the same as it used to be. Clearly someone had taken the time to rebuild it; obviously adding a few more floors beneath the original infrastructure where the two had emerged from, but besides that, the top of the base was identical to the original. The floors they had been on had been akin to an underground prison or war base, they now resided in a cavernous floor with long spires. And if Zoe was correct, a room that resembled Cherubimon's old base of operations was probably sitting proudly on top. Zoe would have been more shocked if she wasn't already used to this strange world.

Speaking of shocked, Katsuharu had adorned a look of horror upon entering the floor. Zoe had no idea why he seemed so scared of the place, but she figured she'd just ask him later when they were a safer distance from the well-hidden staircase they had just came from.

After walking for some time they found a small, clear space surrounded by rocks that would provide cover if they needed it. Neither one wanted to need it though. They then set up a small camp, rationed the food a bit, and settled in for the night.

"So, you wanna finally tell me why this place makes _you_ so nervous," grumbled Zoe in a very agitated voice as she stared at her feet. The two had held light conversation over the last hour and, after finding out that this was _that_ katsuharu, as in the one they met in the digital world, she had become very… wary of him. For starters, he claimed he and his friends were a part of their group now. That the others believed them to be the remaining warriors she didn't know they were looking for. That the others had dreams of their own now and finally believed her, now that she had been taken of course. And that time now ran the same in both worlds. Zoe was not in a good mood to say the least.

"Unlike you," she continued on, barely moving her eyes from the tips of her shoes, "I've been here before, it wasn't exactly pleasant memories."

"This is where my nightmares took place before they got me," Katsuharu said quietly looking into the small campfire they had managed to make, "I really wanted this place to not exist."

"Well, if wants were dreams, wishes would fly"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea," she answered as she gave him a small half-hearted smile as she glanced up from her feet. And as she returned her eyes to the floor, he gave her a quickly vanishing one in return.

XXXXX

"Are you seri-…yeah yeah…I'm coming, jeez," the brunette finished as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Five minutes, Takuya had been gone for five minutes. They had waited forever, really only a day and a half to be exact, to execute their plan, and he leaves for five minutes to use the bathroom and it happens then.

Takuya had kept his phone on him 24/7 since the plan had formed. It was a simplistic plan, practically stupid, but complicated plans were never Takuya's cup of tea to begin with. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. In short, someone is to always be with Kouichi and when he is being taken, they follow him quietly. Besides that, they had nothing. It was a shot in the dark really.

And Takuya had left his phone on his bedside table when he left and came back to 7 missed calls from Kouji and numerous text messages from the gang.

"It would be me," he muttered to himself as he ran, just having ended his call with the furious warrior of light. He then checked his phone for a new location. Every thirty seconds or so, Kouji would send a mass text telling everyone where they were currently heading towards. It was pretty obvious though where Kouichi was heading to.

Shibuya station.

After what felt like hours of running he spotted Kouji following his brother up the steps of Shibuya station and quickly sped up. Teruo was already with him and Chiaki and Teppei coming down the street adjacent to the one he was currently on. He could see Tommy already in the doorway to the station, he probably figured out they were heading here and, being the closest one to the station, went straight their after the first call from Kouji.

Not one of them stopped running until they were below the station, hiding in the same place they were in when JP was taken. Just like then, Kouichi was stopped in the middle of the underground station, waiting for who-knows-what to appear.

XXXXX

When Zoe and Katsuharu awoke the next day, they were surprised by how bright it was. Yes, they had traveled far from the stairs, in a straight line to try and prevent getting lost, but they hadn't realized they were only about 10 feet from a gaping hole in the wall that led to the outside.

"We could have been miles from this place if we kept going," Katsuharu grumbled as he hid their scarce supplies behind a rock, "If we'd noticed it last night we would be safe by now."

"We're not leaving without JP," Zoe countered angrily at first and then softened her voice as she continued speaking, "He's been in their longer than you ya know."

"I know, I was their when he was taken." Katsuharu responded back solemnly.

"You were?" that perked Zoe's interest, "what happened?"

"Well, first things first, when you called that hot-headed boyfriend of yours, you blew our cover, we were ok up until then," Katsuharu began, causing Zoe's cheeks to become dusted in pink in embarrassment.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," she defended causing katsuharu to smirk, "and I didn't know you guys were undercover, what the hell were you doing?"

"We followed JP to Shibuya Station; the same badie who threw me in the kink was there, along with some henchmen guy, to grab ya buddy. When Takuya's phone went off, they heard it, and while you two had a lovely conversation, me and kouji were getting our butts handed to us. That guy folded the pipe I was using in half like it was made out of aluminum. Takuya then transformed into-" but before he could finish his tale, Zoe cut in.

"He has his spirits!?" she burst out, "How?"

"Like I know, now pipe down and let me finish," he retorted causing Zoe to cross her arms and give a slight '_hmph_' in response.

"As I was saying, he transformed and took out the henchman guy and turned it into an egg while the main bad guy got away with JP, it was pure madness," he finished then quickly added, "But Flamon was sick, he went totally feral on that guy's ass, didn't even see it coming."

"Who's Flamon?"

"Huh?"

"Who's Flamon?" Zoe repeated with an edge.

"That creature Takuya transformed into, he looked like he was part lion or something, wicked cool," Katsuharu answered, adding in that last part without even thinking. He didn't get why Zoe sounded so confused though, couldn't they all do that?"

"But-" and before Zoe could finish, she was cut off by a familiar voice ringing through the air.

"Wow guys, fancy meeting you here."

"JP!?" Zoe and Katsuharu yelled in surprise, turning to face the brunette and the small group of Digimon accompanying him.

"Miss me?"

XXXXX

Bored was one word Matt could use. Annoyed was probably another one.

Izzy had told everyone to meet at his house half an hour ago and all they've done so far is watch him set up a video chat on his computer monitor to allow Mimi to have part in the conversation as well. And to top that off, he was missing the band practice that _he_ had called. School had been canceled for the day, no one really knowing why, meaning Izzy had all day to gather them. Last minute canceling a practice _you_ called wasn't exactly the coolest move to pull.

"So, are we actually here for a reason?" Matt blurted out, being a bit ruder than he had actually intended to sound.

"I already told you we are," Izzy replied with an edge to his voice, "we're just waiting on Mimi right-"

And just like that the screen came to life adorned with a smiling Mimi.

"Ooh, everyone's here!" She squealed, "It's been so long since I've got to see you all together like this." It really had been too. Last year, Mimi had moved to America and it had been very hard on the group. They had all become so close since their time in the Digital world. They had all stayed in touch to varying degrees, but getting to all talk to Mimi at the same time hadn't been able to happen until now.

"It really has, hasn't…" Tai mused, "Anyways, it's good to see you and all, but we're here to talk about something important so I say we just get started."

"Fine fine, it's never 'hello Mimi, so great to see you, I love what you've done with your hair.'," She ranted as everyone in the room gave her a once over. Everyone stopped and stared at her once blonde hair and realized why she had phrased her last comment the way she did.

"You dyed your hair pink," Sora commented with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yup, sure did!"

"We don't have time for this!" Izzy yelled, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. His arms were crossed and his right eyebrow was slightly raised in annoyance.

"Agreed, we can talk about hair later," said matt, turning his attention then solely to Izzy, "I want to know why you called this meeting so suddenly."

"Well, I turned on the news this afternoon and…well…you just need to hear this," Said Izzy as he pulled up a video clip on his laptop and positioned it so everyone could see and hear it.

XXXXX

So that is how this chapter unfolded, I would like to apologize for my hiatus, thought I would have more time to wright, but alas, life got in the way. But I'm not giving up on this story; I have full intentions on finishing it and am going to my calendar right now to schedule in some writing time in for the school year.

I have a general idea of where I'm going with this but as I wright each chapter, my mind goes off with ideas and it can take me by surprise too with where it leads. But I do have some main plot points to keep me on track so no worries. Oh, and fight scenes will be coming up shortly.

And with this chapter, I left you with a couple of cliffies and a heavy focus on Zoe and Katsuharu. I hope their first section didn't seem too rushed, I thought describing all that in detail would be long and monotonous for you to read. And if you would like a timeline of the events in this story, let me know and ill post one in an upcoming chapter. Also, I made a reference to a TV show I love, kudos to you if you picked up on it.

Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review and leave constructive criticism, compliments, puns, etc, just no flames; we get enough of that from Takuya.

Until next time, stay prodigious my friends.


	9. Chapter 9 - Never Used to It

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would have my own producer to keep me on time with updates… clearly that did not happen… I apologize to you all.

Warning: there is some swearing in this chapter.

Chapter 9: Never Used to it

XXXXX

"Miss me?" JP said with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself at that look on Katsuharu's face, kid looked like he'd seen a ghost, and Zoe's face… he felt to guilty to look at.

Zoe didn't seem to notice as she ran up to give JP a quick hug asking "how did you get out?" and then directing her attention to Bokomon and Neemon asking them "and how did you guys get in in the first place?". Now, Zoe was ecstatic to see them, truly, anyone could tell from the death-grip of a hug she gave them, she just had no clue they had been there.

"You can thank these guys for that?" JP answered pointing to the four digimon behind him with a soft smile on his face. As Zoe looked up, a smile broke out onto her face as she recognized the creatures standing behind her friends. Katsuharu just looked on from afar as he tried to take it all in, and staring at one of the monsters quite intently.

"Oh beautiful Zoe, it so amazing to beeee once again in your presence," one of the Fanbeemon announced loudly as he and his friend ran up to hug her. Behind him stood another Fanbeemon sporting a wide smile and excitingly hoping from one foot to another as he waited impatiently for his own hug along with Datamon and a smirking Angemon who was watching a bewildered Katsuharu slowly approach him.

"Do I know you?" Kastuharu asked as he reached Angemon, he could vaguely hear Zoe being hugged and praised by the other Fanbeemon in the background. As soon as Angemon hear that though, a deep frown settled on his lips.

"I should have known you wouldn't remember me."

"Don't take offense to it," JP spoke up as he walked over to them with the walking computer chip following him. "None of the other humans you watched over remember much of the digital world either."

"I know," he answered, catching the attention of all those around him, "It was by Ophanimon's request that I erase their memories of the digital world."

Katsuharu looked at him in utter shock as the others sported either faces of surprise or of confusion.

"If you're telling the truth, name me and my friends," Katsharu demanded.

"Chiaki, Teruo, Teppei, and you…are Katsuharu," he responded as Katsuharu's mouth dropped. "Now, let's leave this place before they find us, I predict we have about two or three minutes left of time before it is no longer safe to escape."

XXXXX Kouichi fight scene

"Dark cloud…" a deep voice rumbled from the end of the tunnel facing Kouichi, startling the awaiting children.

"Uhm, anyone else hear that?" asked a shaky Teppei as he backed up further down the tunnel.

"Of course we did," Takuya whispered from the edge of the tunnel as he turned to face the terrified kid, "But being scared is certainly not gunna help ya buddy."

"Agreed," spoke up the bandana ridden boy beside him. His eyes were focused on his brother, having been like that since they got here. After hearing that voice, the corners of his mouth began to point down in either anger, frustration, sadness, he couldn't quite tell. He was too focused on his brother's safety to sort out his emotions.

Footsteps began, soft at first, slowly growing louder until it sounded as if their creator would erupt from the tunnel at any second. As the footsteps grew louder too, it became apparent what the effects of the attack were too as the wall space around the tunnel began to decay and little bits and pieces began to crumble.

"That's it!" Kouji yelled startling everyone as he yelled in frustration with clenched fists at his sides, "I'm going out there to protect my brother."

"No you aren't," Takuya said as he ran up and grabbed Kouji as he struggled to get out of the tight grasp on his upper arms. "We made a plan, damn you're strong, and were sticking to it."

"Like hell I am!" and just like that, Kouji broke free knocking Takuya on his butt and running to stand in front of his brother as a figure emerged from the tunnel. It was a large digimon resting on two, goat-like legs. It had long arms with large forearms, large ram horns on his head and devilish bat-like wings.

"Who are you?" the creature grumbled out at Kouji. All kouji could do was glare daggers at this giant in front of him as his anger rose.

"Nothing huh? That's fine, I don't need to know the names of human scum, especially puny ones like yourself."

"I wouldn't underestimate humans so much if I were you," Kouji growled out as a light formed around him. Kouji barely noticed as he became blinded by anger.

Takuya turned to face the others that were hiding and asked "is that what happened to me?"

"Yeah, basically," Chiaki answered as she looked on in awe, "and I would consider doing it again too because I think your friend might need some help." Takuya agreed fully, he just had no idea how to transform. Last time he was angry, that he knew, but that's all he could remember.

Back to the fight brewing in the middle of the station, Kouji emerged from the light looking more like an upright wolf then a human, and immediately began throwing punches and kicks at the large digimon before him. Mephistomon held his own, feeling little pain, and knocked the wolf aside as he proceeded to approach Kouichi.

Apparently Kouji, now probably more responsive to Strabimon, did not find that ok, as he ran hazardly towards Mephistomon's back.

"Darkness hand!"

It hit.

XXXXX

"Would someone please tell me where the HELL we are going!?"

"We already told you we're looking for a train!" Zoe yelled back at Katsuharu as she led the group along a never-ending railroad track. It was the fifth time he had asked that same question and she was absolutely sick of it. Yeah, he literally had no clue as to what was going on, but that didn't mean he had to be so damn annoying because of it. They had been walking for the last few hours with the rose morning star looking small behind their backs.

"Listen girly," Katsuharu argued back, getting a nice loud _humph_ from the blonde, "You keep saying we're looking for a train and that's great and shit, but where _is_ this train!?"

"Look," JP spoke up from the back of the group, sick of all the arguing, "In this world, the trains are living creatures…kind of…so we're just hoping to find one along these tracks. If we do, they can take us back to the real world."

"Oh…well why couldn't blondie over their just say that the first time?" Katsuharu asked as he stopped to jut out his left thumb at the warrior of wind. She stopped to glare at him and stick her tongue out as she kept walking. Katsuharu then turned to JP as the brunette caught up to him.

"She's insane, you know that, right?" causing JP to turn and smirk at the boy as they walked along side by side.

"Zoe's coping," He finally spoke up after about 10 more minutes of walking.

"Huh?"

"It's just how she is," he said turning to Katsuharu, "Listen, Zoe was the only girl in our group the first time we came here, she always felt like she had to prove that girls were just as strong as guys, she still acts that way now. She's tough, but she's been through a lot and she's trying to act like she's ok when she's not. We all have our own ways of coping."

"What's yours?" Katsuharu asked softly as he looked up at the blonde girl as she talked softly with the Fanbeemon. Their conversation didn't appear to be too pleasant from the looks of it. "How do you cope?"

"I was a bit of a different case," He answered causing the boy to look back at him, "I was unpredictable, at least at first, I would panic and complain, and joke my way out of what I had to face."

"And now?"

"I put on a brave face and pretend I'm calm, we're both used to it and not used to it at the same time."

Up at the front, after Zoe had walked away from Katsuharu, the Fanbeemon had come up to talk with her. They were so excited to see her and were sure she would help save the world again.

"Um, guys?"

"Yes Miss Zoe?" asked one of the Fanbeemon.

"What exactly happened here?"

The two digimon looked at each other with apprehension in their eyes.

"All we remember is being attacked by some bad digimon and being taken in by a group of rebels trying to rebel against the new ruler of this world."

"Who's the new ruler," Zoe asked as her curiosity peeked.

"No one knows," answered the other one, finally speaking up, "But he is strong and his troops, they stomp out anything in their path…along with our friend…" Zoe knew something was weird, back then, there were three of them. She hadn't noticed until now that they were down a member.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"We are too."

"Aw man," spoke up a wavering voice, "If you children are back, then that must mean the world is in peril again."

Everyone jumped and turned around to find mole, the pink and pessimistic trailmon, behind them. Katsuharu just about passed out along with Bokomon and Neemon, Datamon gave no indication of anything, and the rest held raised fists and shocked expressions.

"The train is here Katsuharu."

"Uh…cool" said the boy as he tried to gulp back his terror.

XXXXX

"…what started as a normal Wednesday morning turns into one of the biggest missing children report we have seen in years. I'm Yuki Nakahara, Shibuya at sunrise. I am standing here outside of Shibuya station where security cameras from nearby shops have recorded seven children entering the still out-of-use Shibuya station. Names have not been released yet, but authorities have searched the building with no sign of the children anywhere. What is even stranger is that three other children, all also living in Shibuya, have gone missing not long before this. Authorities have said that the infrastructure of the station has appeared to have worsened as well but will not give out any specifics at this time so stayed tuned as we try and learn more of the situation at hand. I'm Yuki Nakahara, and this is Shibuya at Sunrise. Now back to Hachirou in the studio…"

"You don't think…" Matt began flabbergasted.

"I do," Izzy answered, "School was canceled so that our professors could be interviewed. I hacked the schools system and read that the police are going to be surrounding the school all week."

"We should do something," Tai said as he held his chin in his left hand, "We've faced literal demons before, I'm sure a couple of kidnappers is nothing for us."

"It's not a human," Kari said quietly, still staring at the screen. All eyes turned to her as she stared dully at the reporter frozen in the video. "Me and Tk were talking, we thinks it's a digimon."

At that, all eyes turned to the young blonde sitting next to her.

"Yeah…what she said," TK said awkwardly as the numerous pairs of eyes on him began to make him uncomfortable.

"How do you know Kari?"

"I just get this weird feeling that their is this evil… something coming, kind of like how a river pours into an ocean. It's just a hunch though."

"Great," Joe spoke up from behind the group, "Your hunches are always right."

XXXXX fight scene

"ARGHHH!"

"Oh my god," Chiaki said as everyone looked on in shock.

"He totally got him." Teppei said next.

"Yeah he did!" Tommy yelled, "Way to kick ass Kouji!"

Yes, that was Mephistomon yelling in pain. Kouji's 'Darkness Hand' hit dead on. Mephistomon's back now sported three thin stripes down his back that were leaking data.

"You're a pest," Mephistomon growled as he walked towards Kouji, "and pests are to be eliminated."

"My name is not pest," growled the wolf, "I am Strabimon!"

"Dark Cloud!"

Strabimon began to painfully convulse as a murky cloud of darkness surrounded his form. He had shrunk to the ground with his eyes squinted and teeth clenched as Mephistomon slowly walked towards him. He was about to raise his foot when a voice was heard from the tunnel he had come from. At the same time a bright light emerged around a now very angry Takuya, causing those around him to back up a few steps.

"You and I both now we need them alive for Master' plans," came a cold and robotic voice.

Sealsdramon walked into the crumbling and dark tunnel as his feet made light sounds against the concrete beneath him. Strabimon was still struggling in the cloud with a now digivolved Takuya trying to find a way to pull him out as Tommy ran to Kouichi's side. Chiaki, Teruo, and Teppei could be seen hovering at the edge of their tunnel.

"Fine," Mephistomon answered as he snapped his fingers and the cloud disappeared. As soon as the cloud dispersed Kouji degivolved back into his human self as the attack from the ultimate was too much for him. Flamon stood proudly in front of him as he faced the newcomer so he could address him properly.

"You took JP."

"And the annoying boy as well, yes," He answered.

"Where are they?"

"Sadly, we do not know anymore."

"What do you mean you don't know anymore!?" Tommy Yelled from behind Mephistomon, who at this point just stood still and observed what was happening.

"Let's just say…Piedmon is bad at his job," He answered mechanically, "now, come Mephistomon, we are needed elsewhere." And with that, the two calmly walked away as the gang just stood back and watched. So focused were they that they barely noticed Kouichi coming to.

"Huh?" Kouchi finally said causing the others, minus Kouji, to look on at him in surprise. "If I'm still on Earth right now… does that mean we won?"

"Uh…define win?" Flamon asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave Kouichi a sheepish grin causing said boy to tilt his head in confusion. Before Kouchi could say more, Kouji came to and Takuya dedigivoled and helped him to sit up.

"We need to go after them," Chiaki said, shocking everyone around her. "Katsuharu and the others are wherever those too are going, so we should follow them."

"Yeah…but we kinda need a Trailmon to do that…" Takuya drawled on as he sat down near Kouji, "and I don't see one coming for a while."

"I vouldn't be so sure," came a shaky voice from the opposite side of the station. A green train with an angler fish-like antennae slowly came through the tunnel and into the children's line of sight. "I vas sent here by Ovphanimon to come and get you before any of you children were taken, I think her message might have gotten to me a little late though. I have been vaiting for your fight to end to come out; I didn't want to get hurt."

"Well, that was convenient…" Tommy said as he walked over to Angler, "long time no see, glad to see you haven't changed much," He finished as he got on the train as Angler tried to sputter out a defense to Tommy.

"Were supposed to go _inside_ the monster?" Teppei asked, "isn't it gunna like, eat us or something?"

Kouchi walked over to help Takuya with helping Kouji onto the train as he answered Tepper by saying, "Only if you annoy him."

"Come on Teppei," Chiaki said as her and Teruo walked to the train, "let's do this for Katsuharu."

"For Katsuharu," Teppei whispered under his breath as he ran to catch up with the others that where now boarding the train.

XXXXX

Shibuya station is crowded with people. Even the surrounding shops such as the bakery, not too far from the bulk of the crowd, were fairly busy. There, small groups of people sit at small tables together, enjoying each other's company. Below one such table lies a curb with a sewer grate built into it. Behind the grate, two sets of eyes can be seen.

"Ophanimon will regret bringing the rest of her last line of defense to the digital world," came a gruff voice from one of the two sets of eyes as it scanned the surrounding area.

"With them gone, who will stop us from preparing the human world for Master's plans?" spoke a different voice, presumably from the second set of eyes. The eyes began to fade into the background as maniacal laughter could just barely be made out beneath the sounds of the crowd above them.

XXXXX

So…Happy Thanksgiving? It was not my intention to post the next chapter so many months later but life has been getting quite in the way. College life is hectic and I've been going through some personal stuff that's making life in general much harder. Fanfiction sort of took the back burner. But I have plans for this story and I do plan to finish it. I love these characters to death and writing them makes me wicked happy, I just haven't had the chance to sit down and do so, but I appreciate all those following along with the story

Oh, and yes, darkness hand is actually one of Strabimons attacks. Guess it's a ying yang thingy. And hopefully the gang will all reunite soon, I'm kind of looking forward to writing everyone's reactions to seeing Zoe so beat up and them sharing what they all know. All ten warriors haven't been in the same place yet technically so just a warning, when that chapter comes, it may be quite conversation heavy. Also, im trying to come up with better chapter names, I may even go back ad change a few, if you have any suggestions, let me know!

PS: Reviews are always welcomed.

Until next time, stay prodigious my friends.


	10. Chapter 10 - To Ophanimon's House We Go

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: No…I don't, and if you didn't know that by now, well then…*sighs while silently shaking head in disapproval*

Chapter 10: To Ophanimon's House We Go

XXXXX

"…are talking trains normal in this world?"

"Nothing here is…normal per say, things are just…oh jeez, I don't know…"

"Usual," Zoe said with a hint of annoyance, turning away from looking out the window to face the chatting boys across from her, "everything here is just…usual."

"…and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Katsuharu shifting his body to fully face the blonde.

"Every creature in this world is just used to strange things happening, to them, it's just usual. This is how this world works, what's unusual to you is normal to them. Now are you done asking questions, I'm tired and I can't sleep with all your talking," she finished giving the boys pointed looks. They had only been on the train for half an hour or so and Zoe had just started to truly realize how truly drained she was. The rest of their companions had fallen asleep amongst the train cars with Bokomon and Neemon curled up next to JP. Katsuharu and JP hadn't stopped talking once yet, and with the headache Zoe had building up, she needed it as quiet as possible if she was finally going to get some sleep.

"Are you seri-" Katsuharu started to yell, only to have his mouth covered up by one of JP's hands, his other hand fell onto his shoulder to make sure he didn't get up. "Mmph!" he tried again as JP started to speak.

"Sure Z, get some rest," JP said softly. The Blonde gave a soft smile and mumbled a thank you as she once again rested her arms along the top of the seat. Her eyes closed, the last thing them seeing being the miles of desert outside the window. At this, Katsuharu stopped struggling and silently stared at her, still not understanding her one bit.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, and making sure Zoe was, in fact, asleep, JP finally spoke up.

"Sorry about Zoe, she's really not this rude all the time, I promise," JP said quietly with a bit of amusement to his voice. "We're all just so used to cranky Zoe at this point that it doesn't really faze any of us anymore."

"Does Zoe even realize what I'm going through right now?" Katsuharu asked as his eyes narrowed at the sleeping blonde. "I mean, she just expects me to adapt all of a sudden? I got dragged into this world without any say in it; I need time to process it all."

"Sorry, but you don't get that luxury," JP said becoming serious. At this sudden change in demeanor, Katsuharu turned to face him, mouth slightly agape. JP had been nothing but kind and apologetic about all this since joining them; Katsuharu was just so taken aback.

"When I first landed in this world, I was with Zoe, Takuya, and Tommy. Four strangers landing in an unfamiliar world, no adults, and when that trailmon drove away, no way back either. Tommy tried though, and both of us wanted nothing more than to just go home and forget about this place. Takuya and Zoe wanted to stay and see what it was all about. To see what was happening."

"You see," JP continued looking at Katsuharu dead on, "Zoe hasn't fully been where you are right now, she was scared, we all were, but her Takuya and Kouji wanted to stay. They were thrilled to have an adventure in a new world. They were running away from Earth."

"What were they running away from?"

"Not my place to say." He answered, glancing back at Zoe before turning back to Katsuharu as he began to ask another question.

"Ok then…what about the rest of you guys?"

"Me and Tommy were just like you, hating everything about this world. We just wanted to go home."

"And…what about Kouichi?"

"…I don't think you're quite ready for his story just yet," he finished with a sad smile as his hand fell on Katsuharu's shoulder. Silence fell upon the train once more.

XXXXX

"…Takuya?" asked Kouji quietly as he watched his fiery friend along with the rest of the gang, all of them just as confused.

"Yeah," Takuya asked, looking down at his friends.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kouji yelled standing up, still having to look up to make eye contact with Takuya as he dangled from the ceiling.

"Oh, I was just gunna open up this hatch here to ask Angler where we're going, why?" He asked confusedly as he tried to fiddle with the hatch while simultaneously trying not to fall.

"I give up," Kouji said as he sat back down and crossed his right leg over his left, "who wants to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"About the intercom system you idiot," said Teppei as Tommy and Chiaki giggled at his sides and Kouichi pointed at the box next to Tommy's head.

"Oh," and with that, Takuya dropped back down and walked over to it, "my bad."

"Really Takuya, think a little," said Kouji, not at all amused. Kouichi on the other hand, who sat right next to his brother, was trying to hold in his own laughter as he watched Takuya press the intercom button and ask Angler where he was taking them.

"Vell… I don't veally know…"

"What?!" yelled everyone on board.

"I vas simply instructed to bring you chillies back to ze Digital vorld, vith very specific directions to come to zome place I've never been to before, " Angler said Sheepishly over the intercom, eliciting Takuya to remove his hand from the button and sit down next to Kouji.

Just then, the ride became bumpy and the train suddenly dipped straight down as the teens frantically tried to grab onto something. A few of them were screaming, most of them had shut their eyes, but all of them had braced for impact. Takuya opened his eyes to a familiar sight. He was currently gripping his seat, knuckles turning white, as he watched each of his fellow riders being surrounded in the images of the warriors he had grown so accustomed to. Finally, after what felt like hours, but in hindsight was probably only a few minutes, the track smoothed out and they were riding normally again.

"Is everyone alright?" Takuya asked, glancing around at his fellow disheveled, uniform ridden companions, almost laughing at the sight. He received nods and vocal reassurances as he reached into his pocket to see if his assumptions were true. He stared at what was now in his hand as the others looked towards him in curiosity.

"Well, I guess we're not on Earth anymore," said Tommy in bewilderment.

"Huh?!"…take a guess.

XXXXX

"Item retrieved," droned on a troopmon, "what is the next mission?"

"Recharge, no mission."

"Yes captain," and with that, the troopmon walked to one of the hundreds of pods throughout the large room. Sealsdramon watched to make sure he was fully plugged in as the door lowered shut and his glowing red eyes became even duller than before. With a brown box in hand, Sealsdramon made his way through the long chamber and entered a simple and large dark painted room consisted of four plain doors, one per wall, and a lone elevator smack in the middle attached to a cord. Walking out of one of the doors, he headed straight into the elevator and hit a button.

The doors closed, and when they reopened a few moments later, he was in a long hallway with doors on all sides. He walked straight and entered the room at the end of the hall. The room was fairly large and consisted of many machines and a floor covered in crossing wires. Along its back wall stuck out three simple metal tables, and in the middle of the room stood three podiums with domes at the top, two of which seemed to be occupied.

"Our agents secured the package Sir," spoke up Sealsdramon in his monotonous and mechanic voice, "But I do not see your reason behind needing it. Our efforts should have been in re-securing the prisoners, not watching them leave to reunite with the other warriors."

"You don't need to see my reasoning, you just have to follow it HAHAHAHAHA," Piedmon laughed as he emerged from the shadows and swiped the box from Sealsdramon as he handed it to the three troopmon behind him to tinker with.

"They will have to come back here anyways if they want their precious things back HAHAHAHAHA," Piedmon exclaimed psychotically as he pointed to the podiums, his laughing and the tinkering from the troopmon being the only noises in the room. Sealsdramon looked over at the strange devices in the podiums as the troopmon finished up whatever they were doing and put a third device into the last podium.

"What are these?" he asked as he watched the last one glow and morph into the same shape as the other two.

"Our key to trapping those cursed children, and getting my revenge on that blonde brat HAHAHAHAHA!" Sealsdramon simply walked out of the room shaking his head, annoyed that this clown was his superior.

XXXXX

"Hey Z," JP spoke quietly as he shook the blondes shoulder. Sometime during her nap, Zoe had stretched out along the seats on the train and turned to face the backings of them, and answered JP by mumbling about needing five more minutes.

"C'mon Zoe, it's time to wake up, we're here."

"Ugh," she sighed in defeat and sat up only to look out the window to see a shining metallic platform…surrounded by crudely carved stone and dirt tunneling. "And where exactly is _here_?" she asked, making quotations around the word 'here'.

"I'm…uh… not really sure myself there," he admitted, scratching his cheek with his pointer finger absentmindedly, "but apparently, it's where Ophanimon currently is," he finished, stepping back to give her enough room to stand up.

"Everyone else is getting off right now, why don't we join 'em."

"Ok."

Once they were off the platform, a few small white, pawn-shaped digimon came out to greet them and guide them through a series of hallways and into a grand throne room. It was quite bright due to the ornate floating chandeliers and white walls and floors covered in gold, silver, and turquoise decorations. After-a-while, they were led into a large chamber consisting of a long skinny carpet running down its middle, and at the end of the long, ornate carpet, stood a large stage with steps wrapping around it with a decorative throne smack in the middle with none other than Ophanimon herself sitting gracefully upon it.

Zoe, JP, and the digimon were led up to right in front of the stage and followed lead as the Pawnchessmon bowed and walked to stand around the podium. JP had to grab Katsuharu and pull him down into a bow as well as the boy was frozen both in shock and awe.

"Please children, warriors, there is no need for you to bow, please stand," Ophanimon softly demanded. The three teens stood up as the digimon lifted their heads to watch.

"Where are the others?" She asked gracefully.

The three of them looked at each other nervously until Zoe finally stepped forward a bit, the two boys now further behind her to her left, silently thanking Zoe.

"You see," she began nervously, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, wishing she didn't look so beat up at the moment in her torn and dirtied school uniform. It was better than her pajamas, which is what she put on before she fell asleep before her last nightmare whilst on Earth. She had just assumed she got dressed in her sleep before being induced to sleep walk all the way to Shibuya station. Yes, her uniform was better than shorts, a T-shirt, and no shoes, but a torn skirt and blouse wasn't exactly dignified either.

"We think they're still on Earth…maybe?" She began, ending her sentence as a question as the boys slapped their foreheads in exasperation, expecting a little more from the blonde.

"You…Think? Why are you so unsure child of Wind?"

"The three of us have recently escaped imprisonment and haven't exactly been on Earth for a bit, me having not seen the rest of my fellow warriors in weeks. As much as _we_ can't be too sure where they are, _they_ probably aren't too sure where _we_ are either."

Ophanimon stood up and walked towards the blonde and gently held her face with one hand as she examined her blackened eye and scratches, then, dropping her face as Zoe backed up to be in line with her friends, slightly embarrassed.

"I had sent for you all some time ago, when I had learned of our enemy's intentions, it seems I learned a bit too late to protect you all," She finally spoke, bringing confusion and shock to their faces as they glanced at each. "Nonetheless, I have received word that they are on their way here, perhaps until then, a visit with our medics and some clean clothes are needed. Come children, digital companions, I shall bring you there myself."

And with that, the group was led down another hallway as they tried to let everything sink in.

XXXXX

They had been in the digital world for about 10 minutes now and had entered a rather rocky area bordering a desert. The gang was still as the newest members stared at their d-tectors, the seasoned veterans out the windows, all of them wondering where exactly they were going. After a few more minutes, the rock structures began to grow taller, until they appeared to be heading straight into a rock right in front of them, broken railroad included.

It was almost too late to get Angler's attention and tell him to stop. The twins mouths dropped as Takuya and Tommy began to scream in horror. When the other three looked up, Chiaki joined in on the scream-fest, Teruo looked on in horror, and Teppei felt dizzy and tried not to pass out. But all that was over when the train went straight through and continued along through a series of crudely made and torch-lit tunnels. Each one of them staring off in disbelief as Angler quietly sighed in relief, finally realizing Ophanimon was right in saying the secret tunnel was quite invisible to the naked eye.

After a few minutes in the tunnels, Angler stopped at a shiny platform and very kindly opened up the roof and kicked all of them out, speeding off immediately after.

"Well _he_ certainly hasn't changed," Takuya mumbled standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kouji scoffed as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Good evening legendary warriors," spoke up a voice behind them, startling a few in the process. It was a pawnchessmon who had spoken, although he wasn't alone as there were five others right behind him. "We are so very pleased to have you, now, please follow along."

And with that said, Takuya, Tommy, Kouji, and Kouichi began to follow, no questions asked, until they realized the others weren't following as well.

Tommy then walked over to them, "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Why the hell would we?!" yelled Teppei.

"Teppei, calm do-," Chiaki began as he cut her off.

"Why should I?! We don't know what's going on!" he yelled hysterically at Tommy, "Why are we just following these…these…things?!"

"Because Ophanimon sent for us," Takuya said speaking up, "She's in there and she'll be able to explain what's going on."

"Oh…well why didn't anyone tell me that in the first place," Teppei said, grinning at the prospect of finally understanding their current situation, and walked towards the doors as the others sweat-dropped, "Well come on!"

"I…am…so sorry for him, I… well I honestly don't even know how to handle him anymore," said Chiaki, holding her shaking head in her hand.

"He is…one-of-a-kind," said Teruo matter-of-factly as they followed the pawnchessmon into Ophanimon's throne room.

"It's beautiful…" Chiaki whispered as she took in the room. Everything about it screamed that this Ophanimon she's heard of so much about was quite important here.

"My thoughts exactly," said a smug voice coming from the doorway next to the stage, causing all eyes to turn to face him, "Miss me?"

XXXXX

_Her feet moved slowly through the library, her feet were bare and the floor was ice cold. Clad in nothing but thin pajamas, she was freezing. No matter where she looked, stacks of books twice her height stood, surrounding every path she took. After what felt like hours of walking, she began to hear footsteps behind her. Her pace quickened as she began to hear a quiet chuckle coming from the same direction as the footsteps._

_Before long she was running towards a set of large doors, climbing over piles of fallen books in the process. The chuckling soon grew into hysterical laughter and she stopped. It now sounded as if the laughter was coming from all around her. She began to hyperventilate and started whipping her head around, trying to catch sight of the perpetrator._

_And then…it went quiet._

"_Well well well… didn't think I would run into you again…HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"HELP!"

She heard footsteps once again coming towards her in the dark, and registered something soft underneath her. She looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw a door, creaking open and then a hand, reaching in to flip a switch on the wall. The room was suddenly bathed in light as a worried voice called out.

"Kari, what's wrong?!" Tai yelled as he pushed the door open sporting quite the worried face. He walked up to her slowly when her only response was to stare at him, eyes glazed over, and gently place his right hand on her forehead to check for a fever, sitting on the edge of her bed in the process. "Kari wha-"

"I was in a library…" she started quietly as Tai leaned in closer to hear her better, "and there was laughing and then…something is wrong Tai, something is very wrong…"

"Kari, what the hell are you talking about?" Tai asked, still unsure as to what was happening with his little sister.

"Piedmon Tai!" she yelled at him, causing him to jump back at the suddenness of her movements, and how quickly her eyes shifted out of their glassy state to stare back at him.

"I…I-I think he's back, I think he's connected to the missing students!"

XXXXX

Hi…I'm back…and I am SO SORRY for being away for so long. I've been super busy with school and some personal issues that have prevented from finishing up the last section of this chapter and from editing the whole thing. Don't give up on me yet though folks, I already have the layout of the next chapter thought out!

And yes, this is a crossover between Adventure and Frontier, but it will be more focused on the Frontier gang, which will come to make more sense later on. And keep in mind that Adventure 2 hasn't happened yet in this story line. I'm also still trying to figure out when to capitalized digimon names, and when not too, so long story short, bear with me here.

And, as always, stay prodigious my friends.


	11. Chapter 11 - Who's in Trouble Now?

Digimon Revolt:

Summary- It has been three years since the warriors have returned from the digital world. None of the kids have fully recovered from what they have seen and are all the more freaked out when nightmares of the Digital World, both memories and unlived events invade their minds. What could these dreams mean for our favorite Legendary Warriors?

Disclaimer: *sighs internally* no…but damn I wish I did…

Chapter 11: Who's In Trouble Now?

XXXXX

"Katsuharu?!" Teppei yelled as he ran forward to meet his friend. Katsuharu grabbed him in a light headlock and gave the younger boy a noogie as the two laughed.

"Yeah yeah, it's me," he laughed, releasing Teppei in the process and looking up to face the others, "when did you guys get here?"

"Not too long ago," answered Takuya with a slight smile as he walked forward with the others. While Chiaki, Teruo, and Teppei caught up, Takuya began to look around the empty throne room as his smile fell.

"Where's Zoe and JP?" he asked as he turned his attention back to Katsuharu, eliciting the others to look on at him in concern as well, "and where's Ophanimon?"

"Ophanimon is in some meeting somewhere, the others are in the medical bay," and just like that, the others all went from lightly concerned to extremely worried as the warriors began asking questions and talking all at once.

"HEY!" Katsuharu yelled, "relax, they're both doing fine now, I came here straight from the medical bay to get you anyways."

"We shall go see how long Ophanimon will be," the lead pawnchessmon spoke up from behind the kids, startling them as they had forgoten about their presence in the excitement of it all, "until next time warriors."

"Thank you for your help," Kouichi spoke up for the gang, waving at the retreating digimon.

Katsuharu began to walk down the hallway he had entered from, the others following in silence. The walls here were even more intricate than the ones leading into Ophanimon's throne room. After a while, Takuya grew restless of the silence and had to speak up.

"How did you guys get out?"

"Huh?" Kastuharu questioned as he glanced slightly to his right to look at Takuya.

"You guys escaped, how?"

"Zoe broke me out and JP met up with us later, some old pals of yours broke in and got him out."

"Wasn't Zoe kidnapped herself?" Kouji asked, moving closer to the two talking teens, "how could she have rescued you?"

"She didn't exactly go into all that much detail…," Katsuharu answered pointedly, not really making eye contact with anyone.

"But she got you out," Chiaki stated.

"Yeah, I was only really locked in a cell for a minute or two before she blasted my cage open and got me out, of course" Katsuharu stopped walking, the others following suit, and he kneeled down to roll up his pant legs and show the others the harsh, almost black, bruise he was sporting, "I didn't make it out unscathed, got some nasty floor burns on my back too right now."

"Did the others get hurt?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Yeah," spoke up Katsuharu as he stood up, "JP ain't so bad, and the rebel digimon that saved him are all doing pretty good too…"

"Rebels?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, a few old pals of yours, but that's a story for another time," Katsuharu answered quickly, looking straight ahead, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"And Zoe?" Takuya asked nervously, stepping closer to Katsuharu.

"Ahh…well…I should probably warn you guys about her before we reach them," he said, meeting Takuya's eyes.

XXXXX

"You could have gone with Katsuharu to meet up with the others you know," Zoe spoke up from behind a curtained bed where a biyomon was currently rubbing salve onto her back. Apparently, her back was all scratched up too, though she hadn't exactly noticed over everything else that had been wrong with her.

"Nah," JP called from another bed not too far away, this one's curtain being pulled back showing the warrior of thunder comfortably stretched out across its mattress, hands behind his head, "I'm comfy, besides, Katsuharu said he would bring the others back here anyways."

"Fabulous," Zoe said, throwing on a simple, long-sleeved, purple shirt over her head and opening up the curtain, "they're gunna flip when they see me."

JP looked over at Zoe and couldn't help but silently agree. She looked awful; she had bandages wrapped straight around her head, a few more diagonally over her black eye. There were more bandages over her wrists, probably a bit bloody as the wounds weren't clotting right, but cleverly covered by the somewhat loose sleeves of her shirt. Cuts and bruises could be seen on her legs below her shorts and small blisters on her bare feet from all the running she had done.

"Maybe they won't notice?" JP said questioningly as Zoe gave him a look.

"Please JP," Zoe said as she searched around under the bed for her socks and shoes, "let's be realistic here, I'm a mess."

JP watched on as she found what she was looking for and sat on the bed, placing her shoes and socks to her right. Compared to Zoe, JP was the picture of good health. Minus some smaller bruises and cuts, all he really had were a few large, dark bruises in the middle of his chest and back from being thrown around, completely hidden beneath his yellow and blue T-shirt. He practically looked untouched.

"They're gunna notice the second they see me. Man, I wish Bokomon and Neemon stayed down here with us, could've really used them to distract the others," she said with a slight grimace.

"Yeah bu-" JP began as the door slammed opened and the rest of the warriors ran into the small square room. The Medical bay was large overall, consisting of many smaller rooms with varying amounts of beds. This particular room only had four beds, one per corner. Katsuharu walked to one of the beds closest to the door, sitting down on it as Chiaki, Teruo, and Teppei held back in the doorway.

The others walked to the back of the room where JP and Zoe's beds were. It was silent and tense…and everyone in the room was staring at Zoe, minus JP and Katsuharu, who were staring at the rest of the warriors instead.

After a while, Zoe began to grow annoyed and couldn't quite help herself anymore….

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she snapped, biting back at the glares as she began to put on one of her knee-high white socks.

"Did Peidmon do this to you?" sneered Takuya, crossing his arms, waiting for Zoe to answer.

"Mostly," she shrugged, pushing her bangs out of her face and standing up to walk over to Takuya and the others. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled lightly at him, "I'm fine Takuya, no need to worry."

Takuya just stared and shook his head slightly as his voice softened, "You don't look fine…"

Zoe sighed and walked back over to her bed to put on her other sock, missing Takuya whispering something about Piedmon and ass-kicking.

"Katsuharu said you escaped," Kouji said, giving Takuya a look as he walked over to Zoe to stand in front of her, hands in his pockets, turning to look her in the eyes when he finally stopped, "How?"

"Uh," at this, everyone leaned in closer. Tommy sat next to JP on his bed. The twins grabbed chairs and dragged them over. Takuya set next to her, while Katsuharu leaned onto his elbows, still on his bed. The other three walked closer, Teruo leaned against the wall near Katsuharu, and Chiaki and Teruo stood between his bed and JP's.

Zoe looked around as everyone got closer and comfy, waiting for her to talk.

"It's a long story," she said, pushing her bangs back.

"No worries," Tommy said with a smile, "Ophanimon's busy right now anyways, we have plenty of time to talk!"

"Great…well, I guess I'll start with when I got home from the park…"

XXXXX

"Everyone here?"

"Yes Tai, we're here, can we start already?" asked an exasperated Matt as he watched Izzy pull up a video chat with Mimi over his laptop and turn it around on his lap.

"Sorry for upsetting you," Tai responded flatly with a blank face.

"Guys, stop fighting," Sora sighed out, turning to face Tai, "now, why did you call a meeting?"

Tai stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards his sister who was sitting on one of the swing set's swings, TK was in the other one right next to her. Izzy was sat next to where Tai had been, Joe on the steps leading up to the slide. Sora was sitting on the other bench next to Izzy's, Matt beside her, sitting on top off the bench's backrest.

"I didn't make the call for this meeting," Tai said as he stopped behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I did," said Kari clearly, eliciting a few gasps of surprise.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"Piedmon is back."

The others went silent. The statement was especially blunt for the child of light, but concerning nonetheless. She was rarely ever wrong when it came to digital world stuff though so…

"We think," said Tai after a few moments, in shock himself from his sister's unusually stoic and straight forward statement, "Kari had a very realistic dream…he was in it."

"He was chasing me through some sort of library," Kari began, tilting her head down and closing her eyes to help herself remember the scene, "he almost seemed surprised to see me, as if he really wasn't expecting to run in to me…his laugh was too real for it to all be just another bad nightmare. He had on a knowing smirk too; he's definitely up to some-"

BAM!

The others looked over to see TK had stood up and slammed a fist against one of the swing set's support beams. Matt immediately jogged over to him and grabbed his fist, forcing him to relax his fingers.

"If he's back, we'll get him," Matt said, "we're not gunna let history repeat itself."

"And what if those students are all key chains by now, HUH?!" TK yelled, staring up at his brother through his hair, startling the others. He looked around at them and his anger melted off, his face leaving a more desperate look as his eyes watered, "no one else should have to go through the stuff we've been through."

"I agree TK," Matt said, "but all we can do know is try and figure out what happened, figure out how to help, getting angry and freaking out isn't going to do anything."

"Wait!" Joe yelled, grabbing everyone's attention, "we don't even know if any of this is connected, so why does it seem to me like you guys wanna get involved?!"

"Joe," Kari said quietly, grabbing everyone's attention, "we're digidestined, it's what we do. Besides…_sigh_…have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well, statistically speaking…no…b-but, _ugh_, if we get kil-" Joe began, but was cut off as the sound of a large bang came from the surrounding woods behind the swing set. The others started to run towards the edge of the woods where the sound had come from, all but Joe of course, causing him to murmur to himself.

"I just had to open up my mouth, didn't I? Good old reliable Joe just couldn't keep his mouth shut this one time."

XXXXX

"We're sorry about the park Z," JP said softly, "you know that, right?"

"I know," she replied softly, "anyways, I went to bed right after I got home, all I could think about was sleep. I began having the usual nightmares I had come to expect, but that night, they started off a bit differently. Before I knew it, I was in the underground train station. I started down the tunnel and, after a while, I found that my feet weren't hitting the ground anymore. Piedmon had slung me over his shoulder. Before I knew it, he was throwing me in a cage and putting my phone under some glass dome thingy."

"Is that where you called me from?" asked Takuya as he gently grabbed her forearm.

"Yeah," she answered, flinching at his touch, and glancing at him quickly to see if he noticed, "I was there for a few days before I called you."

"So…how did you get to your phone?" asked Kouichi.

"Yeah," spoke up Chiaki, "you said it was locked up too, right?"

"It was," Zoe said smiling lightly as she began to hold out her right hand, palm up, "but I figured out that if I focused just enough…" she began as a small, purple, tornado-like wind formed in her hands, "…I could crack the glass."

The others stared at her hands, the four newcomers jumping back quite a bit. "It was easy; Piedmon stopped coming to feed me after a while. I had time to focus and figure this all out. He caught me talking to Takuya and I was chained up in another cell…got roughed up quite a bit for that one too…"

"That's how you broke the chains," JP said in realization, earning some really confused looks, "Piedmon kept bringing me into this interrogation room to question me about the spirits, he had some sort of live video feed linked to Zoe's cell and…w-well…"

"He'd have his minions beat me if JP didn't answer him," Zoe finished for him, "eventually, I saved up enough energy to cut myself out of the chains, unfortunately, I got most of my arms in the process too…"

Takuya reached over with his other hand so he could roll up her sleeve, exposing the bandages across her left arm. Blood was coming through them in a few spots, and he could feel her arm tensing up as he held it.

"I spent the next day or so hiding and running, trying to find JP…but I couldn't," Zoe looked up at JP apologetically, "I heard Katsuharu yelling and being dragged into a cell, broke him out, and we escaped. JP found us the morning after we got out and we left."

"Do you remember where the base is?" Kouji asked, leaning forward and uncrossing his legs.

"Right where the old Rose Morning Star was," answered JP, turning heads, "bastards must have rebuilt the place, gave it a nice underground extension too."

"But that's impossible," Takuya said, finally looking up from Zoe's arm, "we destroyed it, why would anyone want to rebuild it?"

"Yeah, we'll be able to find it like _that_," Kouichi said, snapping his fingers at the end.

"I believe that's what Piedmon seems to want," spoke up Ophanimon from the doorway, startling the children, "come warriors, I shall give the rest of you clean clothes and we will discuss your next move."

The warriors looked around at each other, bid small farewells, and began to follow Ophanimon as Katsuharu, JP, and Zoe put their shoes on. After a few minutes, the same biyomon that had bandaged Zoe up led them out of the room to show them to where Ophanimon would be talking with all of them.

"So," Katsuharu said, elbowing Zoe in the ribcage, "you and goggle-head looked quite comfy there holding hands and all, something I should know?"

"Shut up Katsuharu," Zoe said angrily, pushing her bangs back behind her ear, walking further ahead to hide the slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"What did I say?" Katsuharu said, looking over at JP who just smiled and shook his head in response, walking forward to catch up to Zoe.

XXXXX

"WHOSE THERE?!" yelled Tai, "COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Are you CRAZY!" Joe yelled, directing his attention to Tai before turning back to the woods in front of them, "God no, STAY WHERE YOU ARE…please?"

"Really Joe?" said Matt, turning to look at him, Joe only shrugged sheepishly in response.

The chosen were standing, clumped together, about ten feet away from the edge of the forest. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Kari began to push her way to the front to try and get closer to the woods. Before she could get too far though, TK grabbed her forearm.

"Kari, what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm getting closer so I can talk to whoever it is."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," growled a voice from within the woods, two glowing eyes soon appeared within the darkness, one green, one red, "I bite."

Kari froze as TK moved to stand in front her, and Tai moved to stand in front of the group. The leaves around the eyes began to rustle. Soon, a small, demonic looking digimon walked out of the woods and towards the kids.

"State your name and your business," Tai said as the creature crept forward.

"So official," the digimon teased, "and right down to business, that's no fun, I'd much rather _play_ with my toys before I break 'em!"

And with that, the small digimon lunged at Tai and pushed him to the ground. Tai grabbed at his wrists so the digimon sitting on his lap couldn't reach his face. Tai began to grit his teeth in the strain to fight back.

"Stronger than you look for a scrawny human," he spat out, "name's Dracmon, and you would be?"

"The scrawny human that's about to kick your ass!" and before Dracmon knew what was happening, Tai flipped him onto his back as Matt and Izzy ran over to hold him down so Tai could stand up and look down at demonic digimon.

"Who sent you?" Tai asked, getting nothing but a glob of green spit to the cheek. Tai flicked it off and reached down to grab him by the neck and lift his head closer to his face. "WHO SENT YO-"

Tai froze. His eyes glazed over as he stared down at Dracmon's open palms, each with an eye embedded in them. Dracmon began to smirk as Tai stood up to face his remaining friends.

"Attack," Dracmon whispered evilly.

Tai ran straight for Kari, fists raised, but fell to the ground as TK tripped him and pulled Kari back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" TK asked as the others looked on in horror. Tai then shifted his glassy eyes over to TK and began to creep forward. "Don't make me do it Tai."

"Do it, do it!" Dracmon began to chant until suddenly, he slipped his hand free from Izzy's grip, scratching his arm in the process. As Tai went after TK, Matt dove after the short virus-type, missing and skidding along the ground in the process. Sora ran over to help him and slid Izzy's laptop over in the process.

"Contact Gennei!" she yelled as she ducked to avoid a fist to the face.

"Got it, Ah!" Izzy yelled as he opened his computer to a very angry Mimi who began to question what was happening, "can't talk, explain later, bye!"

"Don't you dare han-" and just like that, Izzy closed her window and began trying to get a hold of Gennei.

TK still had yet to throw a punch. He kept ducking, blocking, and averting his attention every time Tai saw Kari. Tai's punches were sloppy, especially for him. He knew how Tai fought, he'd seen it many times before and this was not it. Tai was being controlled.

"I think he's under a spell," TK yelled out.

"No kidding," Kari said back as she ducked out of the way of a swinging fist, "how do we break it?"

"I don't know," he answered, "true love's first kiss?"

"Haha, real funny TK," Kari said dryly, stopping to stand straight and send a look over his way, "Tai, come on, snap out of it!"

Matt had finally grabbed onto Dracmon, grabbing him from behind, when Dracmon suddenly twisted in his arms.

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon yelled, sinking his teeth into Matt's shoulder. Matt screamed in pain until Sora came up from behind and hit Dracmon over the head with a large stone, knocking him out. She then proceeded to pry the unconscious digimon off her friend.

At that same moment, a loud whistling sound rang out over the park and the possessed Tai began to stumble and stop. He looked around confused as TK tripped backwards and threw his hands in front of his face.

"Wha…what just happened?" Tai asked, looking around confused as Kari ran up to hug him, "whoa, you ok Kari?"

Joe walked up to them, hitting a button on his phone to silence the whistling sound, a sound oddly similar to that of Kari's old whistle.

"Well," Joe began, fixing his glasses, "they don't call me old reliable for nothing."

"Something tells me it wasn't the whistle…" TK said, smirking lightly and gesturing at the knocked out digimon, causing Joe to pout.

"Guys, Matt's hurt!" Sora yelled out across the field, causing all but Izzy, too invested in his computer, to run over. Joe began pulling out a first aid kit half way over and went straight for the affected area. Tai walked over to the playground, coming back a few moments later with his backpack, and pulled out a pair of old gloves, planting them on Dracmon before tying him up with his and TK's belts.

"Guys?!" Izzy shouted out, causing the others to turn, "you'll never guess what's happening."

XXXXX

Look, only two weeks between updates, damn I'm proud of myself. And don't worry either, I finished up all the frontier sections for the next chapter, just got to add some adventure in there and edit. I Hope this week's chapter is ok in term of spelling and grammar, I kept making a bunch of tweaks each time I read it through so I hope I didn't miss anything.

P.S. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it, if you don't, then I hope you have a wonderfully lovely Sunday.

P.S.S. Anyone heard of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir? No? Well your officially missing out on life, barely a week in a half of me finding this show and I'm already fully invested into the fandom. I highly recommend it.

And as always, stay prodigious my friends.


End file.
